Tomodachi : To You All
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: "D-Dia begitu tampan."/"Hinata, apa bagusnya berandalan seperti itu?"/"Jangan pernah mendekati Sakura."/"Memangnya apa salahnya-ttebayou!"/"Karena Sasuke akan menghajarmu."/ Semuanya ada disini, cinta, kasih sayang, persahabatan. Semuanya menjadi satu. Dan disini, mereka akan menemukan persahabatan dan cinta yang sejati./SasuSaku/NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Tomodachi : To You All**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno] [Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!** _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author, atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya.)**_

 **.**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk semua orang yang aku sayangi.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

" _D-Dia begitu tampan."/ "Hinata,apa bagusnya berandalan seperti itu?" / "Jangan pernah mendekati Sakura." / "Memangnya apa salahnya-ttebayou?!" / "Karena Sasuke akan menghajarmu."_

 **oOo Tomodachi oOo**

Seorang pemuda berdiri di sebuah pintu gerbang sekolah yang begitu megah. Sejak lahir dia berada di Jepang, dan dia baru tahu ada sekolah megah di kawasan elite di Tokyo.

Satpam yang berjaga memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan waspada. Berjaga-jaga jikalau pemuda itu akan membuat kerusuhan di sekolah mereka. Biar bagaimanapun, mereka bertugas untuk menjaga keamanan dan kenyamanan sekolah, jika tidak ingin diberhentikan secara paksa.

Membuang rokok yang terselip di bibirnya. Pemuda itu memasuki sekolah dengan papan besar bertuliskan, **Konoha High School.** Dan ketika satpam menghadangnya, dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang langsung membuat satpam itu menunduk minta maaf dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

Mencari kelas 3-A mungkin akan menjadi kesulitan baginya. Sekolah ini begitu besar dan dia tidak menguasai medan sekolah ini. Berbekal peta sekolah di ponsel pintarnya, pemuda itu segera menuju lantai dua di sekolah tersebut. Sekolah elite tempat orang-orang yang memiliki kekayaan berlimpah menuntut ilmu.

Dia tidak tertarik dengan orang-orang memuakan seperti itu. Jika bukan karena permintaan kakeknya, dia mana mau bersekolah di sekolah dengan 1001 macam peraturan yang menyebalkan.

Saphirenya menatap papan kelas di hadapannya. Jadi, ini kelas barunya? Dia ingin tahu bagaimana teman-teman barunya. Mungkin sedikit membuat keonaran akan menyenangkan.

Dengan percaya diri yang tinggi, ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan mengambil spidol yang ada di meja. Tangannya mulai mencorat-coret papan tulis di hadapannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Berandalan sekali."

"Beraninya dia."

 _Plak_! Pemuda itu memukul keras-keras papan tulis di hadapannya.

"Perkenalkan Minna! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Aku adalah murid baru di kelas ini!"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan berkacak pinggang, gadis itu buka suara.

"Hei! Apakah kamu tidak tahu peraturan di sekolah ini?! Dilarang berbuat onar dan berisik!"

Naruto memajukan bibirnya. Inilah yang tidak dia suka dari sekolah elite.

Mengabaikan gadis berambut pirang yang sedang berkacak pinggang, Naruto memilih memandang sekeliling kelas barunya. Teman-teman satu kelasnya begitu aneh dimatanya. Ada seorang pemuda berambut aneh yang sedang melakukan push up di sudut ruangan, pemuda berambut panjang dengan ikat kepala yang menatapnya tajam, gadis bercepol yang sedang menghafalkan sesuatu dalam bahasa China, mungkin saja itu mantra, gadis berambut indigo yang malu-malu, pemuda berkulit pucat dengan senyum aneh, pemuda yang tidur di bangku belakang, dan masih banyak lagi teman-teman anehnya.

Namun, saphirenya tertuju pada gadis yang duduk di salah satu bangku. Gadis berambut pink yang sedang asik membaca sesuatu, tidak terganggu dengan sekelilingnya. Dan ada satu bangku kosong di belakang gadis itu. Ah- itu pasti untuknya. Menyenangkan sekali ada satu orang yang waras di kelas barunya.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ino memandang horor pada Naruto yang duduk di bangku tepat di belakang sahabatnya.

"Tempat ini kosong bukan? Aku yang akan mengisinya," ucapnya tanpa dosa.

"Merepotkan, itu bangku milik Sasuke. Kamu bisa dibunuhnya jika berani duduk disitu."

"Orangnya tidak ada di tempat, bukan?" tanya Naruto memandang teman barunya yang sedang menguap itu. "Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengannya."

"Merepotkan saja. Aku tidak akan tanggung jawab jika Sasuke mengamuk."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya cuek. Dia kemudian memandang gadis di hadapannya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal."

Gadis itu menolehkan sedikit kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Haruno Sakura, salam kenal."

Ino menepuk dahinya sendiri melihat sahabatnya itu menanggapi kata demi kata yang diucapkan Naruto. Sepertinya kedatangan Naruto akan membuat kedamaian sekolahnya menjadi bara api yang panas.

 **oOo Tomodachi oOo**

"Anak baru itu berandalan sekali!"

Mereka semua sedang berkumpul di salah satu meja yang besar dan mulai membicarakan tentang murid baru yang nekat berbuat onar di kelas mereka. Meski tidak ekstrim, tetapi tetap saja mereka tidak suka dengan cara pemuda itu meminta perhatian. Apa salahnya meminta perhatian dengan cara yang sopan?

"Kau juga, Sakura. Sasuke-kun akan membunuhku karena kamu dekat-dekat dengan berandalan itu!" Ino mulai mengomeli sahabatnya itu.

Sakura yang sedang meminum susu kotaknya hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Memang apa salahnya? Sasuke-kun saja yang terlalu posesif. Bukankah lebih bagus jika aku menambah temanku, Ino?"

Ino menepuk dahinya sendiri melihat kepolosan Sakura. Memang bukan rahasia umum lagi jika mereka semua yang tergabung dalam kelas 3-A merupakan teman sedari kecil. Mereka selalu satu sekolah, satu kelas hampir dua belas tahun. Mengingat orang tua mereka berteman satu sama lain. Dan bukan rahasia umum lagi jika Sasuke Uchiha, salah satu siswa yang digilai gadis-gadis di Konoha High School memiliki rasa pada Sakura.

Beberapa junior mereka hanya bisa tersenyum segan kearah mereka. Tidak ada yang berani mengganggu mereka, mengingat mereka merupakan murid-murid terpandai dan kaya dengan segudang prestasi yang bisa dibanggakan. Dan beberapa junior juga teman seangkatan mereka hanya bisa meneguk ludah jika ingin mendekati salah satu diantara mereka.

"Aku bahkan masih ingat, ketika kamu mengajariku matematika." Kiba menopang dagunya. "Aku hampir babak belur karena Sasuke marah besar. Untung saja Shikamaru dan Neji cepat-cepat datang, juga Sai yang langsung menarik Sasuke. Aku bisa mati di tangan Sasuke karena itu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan Sai hanya tersenyum aneh dan kembali membaca bukunya. Tentu saja, dia dan Sasuke merupakan teman sedari kecil dan mereka bertetangga. Sakura menganggap apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sebagai bentuk rasa sayang pemuda itu kepadanya sebagai sahabat.

"Ta-Tapi, Na-Naruto-kun ke-keren juga."

Mereka menolehkan kepalanya serentak kearah sumber suara yang ada di pojokan. Dan Hinata yang menjadi pusat perhatian langsung menunduk malu. Dia meremas ujung rok seragamnya dengan gugup.

"Hah?" Mereka semua terkejut bukan main. Tenten kemudian menanggapi.

"Baru hari pertama saja dia sudah menggangguku menghafal bahasa Chinaku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia akan satu tahun bersama kita nanti."

"Ta-Tapi, di-dia tampan."

"Hinata, catat ini." Ino memandang Hinata dengan tajam. "Dia itu Berandalan! **Berandalan,** Hinata."

Hinata menundukan kepalanya lagi. Meski Naruto seorang berandalan, tetapi pemuda itu tetap terlihat keren di matanya.

"Hinata ada benarnya, dia lumayan tampan juga."

"Jika Sasuke mendengar ini, kamu pasti akan dibunuhnya," ucap Neji.

"Dia tidak akan bisa melakukan itu, Neji-kun."

"Ck, mondokusei."

"Yah, apa yang dikatakan Hinata dan Sakura benar juga." Sai tersenyum. "Dia cukup tampan."

"..."

"..."

"Sai, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit jiwa setelah ini," ucap Kiba.

"Tidak kusangka, Sai homo seperti Lee." Shino menaikan kacamatanya.

"Demi masa muda! Aku bukan seorang homo!"

"Aku ingin muntah." Tenten menutup mulutnya. "Rasanya aneh melihat ada cowok yang mengatakan cowok lain tampan. Sepertinya kau harus diperiksakan, Sai."

Sai hanya tersenyum aneh menanggapi teman-temannya. Dia sudah biasa mendengar ocehan aneh teman-temannya itu.

Suara gadis-gadis yang berteriak membuat perhatian mereka teralih. Dan akhirnya, mereka bisa melihat apa yang menjadi sumber dari teriakan-teriakan para gadis-gadis itu. Naruto muncul diantara gadis-gadis itu dengan cengiran lebarnya. Ketika melihat teman-temannya berkumpul, dia langsung saja mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura.

"Hai, Sakura-chan!" Naruto menunjukan cengirannya. "Aku tidak menyangka, di hari pertamaku menjadi murid baru langsung digila-gilai gadis-gadis."

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul. Dan mereka semua yang ada disana hampir saja muntah-minus Hinata- mendengar perkataan Narsis Naruto.

"Hahaha.. wajar saja, Naruto-kun kan tampan."

Mereka semua memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dengan dada membusung. Tentu saja dia bangga dipuji seperti itu oleh Sakura.

"Nee, benar begitu bukan, Hinata?" tanya Sakura memandang gadis berambut indigo yang sedari tadi menundukan kepalanya.

"I-Iya."

"Hehehe.. aku jadi malu." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah- aku lapar! Aku pesan dua mangkuk ramen dengan ekstra daging dengan porsi jumbo!"

Naruto memandang Sakura. "Apakah ramen disini enak? Aku tidak yakin, karena tidak ada ramen yang enak selain ramen Ichiraku!"

"Aku tidak terlalu suka ramen."

"Kamu bisa mencobanya nanti! Ramen itu enak!"

Ino bangkit dari duduknya. Dia khawatir jika Sakura terus menanggapi Naruto, bukan Sakuranya yang akan mendapatkan bencana, tetapi Naruto sendiri.

"Sakura, ayo kita kembali ke kelas," ajak Ino.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan. Naruto memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tersenyum melihat keterkejutan Naruto. Dia memaklumi bagaimana Naruto terkejut dengan kondisinya.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti terkejut, Naruto-kun. Aku cacat." Sakura tersenyum sebelum berjalan menjauhi Naruto dengan tongkatnya.

"Tenten, Hinata, ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

Tenten dan Hinata mengangguk bersamaan dan berjalan keluar kantin.

"Jadi, dia cacat?" Naruto memandang teman-temannya.

"Aku harap, kamu menjauhi Sakura." Neji melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke jika mengetahui tindakanmu itu."

"Siapa Sasuke itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hoaamm.. kau juga akan tahu nanti." Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo Chouji."

Naruto memandang teman-temannya yang meninggalkannya satu persatu. Tatapannya memandang Sai yang tersenyum aneh.

Sebenarnya, siapa Sasuke itu?

.

.

Naruto memandang gadis berambut pink yang duduk di hadapannya dan sedang fokus memperhatikan pelajaran. Kelas mendadak hening selama pelajaran fisika berlangsung. Dia baru tahu jika kelas yang ditempatinya terdiri dari murid-murid yang pandai dalam segala hal.

Saphirenya menatap Sakura dengan intens. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika gadis yang cantik itu ternyata cacat. Awalnya dia tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya, namun ketika dia melihat bagaimana Sakura berjalan dengan tongkatnya, barulah dia percaya.

Memandang keluar jendela kelasnya, Naruto menerawang jauh.

Ini akan menjadi menyenangkan.

 **oOo Tomodachi oOo**

"Hn. Aku mengerti."

Seorang pemuda memasukan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku celananya sebelum menatap kota Tokyo. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya.

Dia sudah tidak sabar menanti hari esok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Ah- Saku kembali dengan fict baru lagi! Anggap aja ini bonus fict di sela-sela ngelanjutin fict Phobia : Yuri :3 fict ini dipersembahkan untuk pecinta anime dan Naruto di seluruh Indonesia.. juga untuk SasuSaku lovers, NaruHina Lovers, semuaaannyaaa dan readers yang udah mendukung Sakura sampai sejauh ini. juga buat nee-chanku, Anaatha Namikaze :***

 **Juga untuk para haters yang disela-sela kesibukan mereka masih bisa ngurusin Saku :D Applause yang paling keras buat kalian! :* Saku sayaaaanngggg Kalian!**

 **Ne, ne, sekian dulu curhatan gak penting Sakura! Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomodachi : To You All**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno] [Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!** _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author, atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya.)**_

 **.**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk semua orang yang aku sayangi.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

" _D-Dia begitu tampan."/ "Hinata,apa bagusnya berandalan seperti itu?" / "Jangan pernah mendekati Sakura." / "Memangnya apa salahnya-ttebayou?!" / "Karena Sasuke akan menghajarmu."_

 **oOo Tomodachi oOo**

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Beberapa murid menghela nafas lega ketika guru mata pelajaran terakhir keluar dari kelas mereka. Kelas 3-A seketika menjadi gaduh ketika Kakashi sensei selaku guru matematika keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Hoaaahh! Setelah ini, aku mau mengajak Akamaru jalan-jalan."

"Aku akan tetap olah raga dimanapun aku berada!"

"Lee, kau seharusnya bertaubat."

Seorang gadis cantik berjalan menghampiri seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur di bangkunya.

"Na-Naruto-kun."

Naruto membuka matanya dan memandang seorang gadis berambut indigo yang menundukan kepalanya. Memandang sekelilingnya, Naruto baru sadar jika jam pelajaran telah berakhir.

"Hinata?" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku ketiduran."

"Ti-Tidak apa, Na-Naruto-kun." Pipi Hinata bersemu merah.

Naruto memasukan alat tulisnya ke dalam tasnya dan memandang Hinata.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Wajah Hinata seketika semakin merah. Rasanya nyawanya seperti tidak ada di raganya ketika mendengar permintaan Naruto.

"Ta-tapi, aku p-pulang bersama Ne-Neji-nii."

"Ah- souka." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan."

Hinata memandang Naruto yang keluar dari kelasnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya berdegub kencang ketika menatap Naruto. Di dekat pemuda itu membuatnya hampir kehabisan nafas.

Naruto sendiri melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Namun ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, membuatnya mengurungkan langkah kakinya.

"Sakura, aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Terimakasih, Neji-kun. Aku ingin naik kereta saja."

"Sasuke bisa membunuhku jika kamu kenapa-napa."

"Dia tidak akan bisa membunuhmu, percayalah."

Neji menarik nafas panjang dan memandang Sakura dengan pandangan gusar. Ada keragu-raguan ketika dirinya menatap Sakura. Dia tidak mungkin memaksa Sakura, tetapi dia juga tidak bisa melepas Sakura begitu saja.

Bukan rahasia umum lagi jika seluruh teman-temannya mendapat mandat dari Sasuke agar selalu mengawasi Sakura. Kali ini Neji yang harus menjaga Sakura, tetapi gadis keras kepala itu menolak ajakannya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sakura. Bisa-bisa batu nisan atas namanya akan dibangun besok.

"Tapi, Sakura-"

"Neji-kun, aku hanya pulang naik kereta. Apa salahnya?" tanya Sakura. "Sebaiknya kamu segera pulang, kasihan Hinata jika terlalu lama menunggumu."

Neji menarik nafas panjang dan mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku pulang." Neji membalikan badannya. "Semoga Sasuke tidak membunuhku setelah ini."

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum ketika Neji berjalan menjauh darinya. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa Sasuke begitu posesif dan protective padanya. Apa karena dirinya cacat? Tidak akan ada hal yang buruk terjadi padanya hanya karena dirinya cacat.

Tersenyum, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang dan berjalan menuju stasiun terdekat.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum memandang Naruto yang berlari kearahnya. Senyuman yang terukir di bibirnya semakin terlihat jelas kala Naruto berdiri di sampingnya disertai cengiran khas miliknya.

"Naruto-kun."

"Pulang sendiri?" tanya Naruto. "Bagaimana jika aku mengantarkanmu pulang?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku sedang ingin naik kereta."

"Kebetulan, aku juga naik kereta," ucap Naruto. "Kita bisa pulang bersama."

"Ayo."

Sakura berjalan menuju stasiun terdekat bersama Naruto. Sakura tidak henti-hentinya tertawa ketika Naruto banyak bercerita. Stasiun begitu ramai dengan banyak siswa dan siswi yang menaiki kereta, ditambah lagi dengan pekerja kantoran yang ikut berdesak-desakan.

"Sakura-chan, ayo." Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dengan hati-hati, mengingat Sakura memang sulit berjalan.

Untung saja kereta yang mereka naiki tidak terlalu penuh sesak dengan orang-orang. Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan menyuruh duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong.

"Kamu tahu, Sakura. Aku memiliki ambisi untuk menjadi Souban," ucap Naruto.

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Souban?"

"Ya. Anggota mafia." Naruto tersenyum dan mengeluarkan rokoknya. Meski ada larangan merokok, Naruto tetap cuek dan melanjutkan acara merokok.

"Tapi.. kenapa harus mafia?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menghembuskan asap rokoknya sebelum menjawab.

"Aku ingin menjadi kuat dan disegani oleh banyak orang. Aku sudah lelah diinjak-injak banyak orang."

Hening kemudian menyelimuti keduanya. Kata-kata Naruto barusan seolah membungkam Sakura.

"Aku tahu rasanya." Sakura buka suara. "Aku tidak bisa berjalan dari lahir dan banyak orang yang mencemoohku. Hanya ada Sasuke disisiku, dan aku bisa kuat karena dirinya."

Naruto menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. Beberapa orang menggerutu melihat kelakuan Naruto, tetapi pemuda berambut pirang itu masih tetap cuek dan terus menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Sasuke. Satu nama yang mampu membuatnya penasaran. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana rupa orang yang bernama Sasuke. Dari perkataan teman-teman barunya hari ini, Sasuke merupakan orang yang berkuasa dan ditakuti oleh teman-temannya. Sepertinya pemuda itu juga memiliki rasa pada gadis cantik di hadapannya ini.

Jika memang orang yang bernama Sasuke ini begitu berkuasa. Dia semakin bersemangat untuk bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Sepertinya dia adalah rival yang tangguh untuknya.

Mematikan rokoknya. Naruto melirik seorang kondektur yang berjalan menghampirinya. Dia mencoba tersenyum ketika kondektur itu berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa kamu tidak melihat, ada larangan untuk merokok di kereta ini?" tanyanya.

"Maafkan saya." Naruto sedikit membungkukan badannya dan tersenyum.

Ketika kondektur itu pergi, Naruto memandang pantulan dirinya di kaca kereta. Sesuatu yang menarik akan segera dimulai.

.

" _Ja-Jadi, Na-Naruto-kun mengantarkanmu pulang, Sa-Sakura-chan?"_

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika mendengar tanggapan Hinata. Dia teringat bagaimana Naruto mengantarkannya hingga depan rumahnya. Bahkan Naruto yang berandalan bisa terlihat sopan ketika bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak mungkin menyukainya, Hinata." Sakura tertawa. "Dia pemuda yang baik, kau tau?"

" _Di-Dia juga keren."_

"Ya, ya. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu membuatkan surat cinta untuknya." Sakura mencoba menggoda Hinata.

" _Sa-Sakura-chan." Hinata merasakan wajahnya memerah._

"Sudah, sudah, Hinata. Aku mau mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi sensei dulu." Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon dan tersenyum.

Membuka bukunya, Sakura memandang keluarr jendela kamarnya. Tepatnya menatap jendela kamar yang ada di seberang kamarnya. Emeraldnya bisa melihat sesosok pemuda dengan onyxnya yang tajam memandang kearahnya.

Dan senyuman menemani malamnya.

 **oOo Tomodachi oOo**

"Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu."

Naruto berdiri di depan gerbang dan menatap segerombolan pemuda yang membawa balok-balok kayu. Beberapa siswa dan siswi langsung masuk ke dalam sekolah dan sebagian menontonnya dari kejauhan.

Murid-murid kelas 3-A hanya bisa berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Naruto. Neji sebagai ketua siswa teladan berdiri di barisan paling depan. Biar begitu, dia adalah orang pertama yang bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Ada apa ini?" Sakura muncul dengan terseok-seok menggunakan tongkatnya.

"Anak baru itu membuat keonaran." Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Cih, dia hanya mau sok pamer. Apa hebatnya coba?" Kiba berdecak kesal.

"Ta-Tapi, dia terlihat keren," ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Hinata, aku rasa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu," ucap Ino.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika memandang Naruto. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu gagah, mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

"Aku tahu apa maksud kedatanganmu," ucap Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku menginginkanmu."

Beberapa siswi menjerit ketika melihat Naruto melawan kawanan pemuda itu. Tidak ada yang berniat memisahkan Naruto, mereka semua hanya bisa menahan nafas melihat bagaimana Naruto menendang, memukul mereka satu persatu.

Seseorang menatap perkelahian itu dari atap sekolah. Angin membawa asap rokok yang dihisapnya dan onyxnya tidak henti-hentinya menatap perkelahian yang terjadi. Tetapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya dia perhatikan, melainkan sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang terus menerus dia awasi.

Naruto menatap lawannya yang jatuh tersungkur. Dia menginjak leher pemuda terakhir yang dia lawan sebelum meludahinya.

"Katakan pada bosmu. Percuma saja kalian menangkapku hanya untuk mendapatkan uang. Aku tidak akan bisa kalian tangkap dengan mudah."

Beberapa siswa dan siswi KHS menatap takjub kearah Naruto. Termasuk Hinata yang menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip.

Naruto membalikan badannya dan menatap gerombolan teman-temannya. Tubuhnya di penuhi dengan bercak darah, bahkan ada beberapa kancing kemejanya yang lepas. Tetapi, dia tidak memperdulikan bagaimana kondisinya. Langkah kakinya mengarah kepada gadis dengan tongkat yang berdiri tidak jauh dari teman-temannya.

"Hai Sakura-chan." Naruto menunjukan cengirannya. "Apa kamu melihatku tadi? Aku terlihat keren, bukan?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Tentu saja, kamu terlihat keren."

Naruto merasakan sekelilingnya berubah menjadi taman bunga. Siapa yang tidak bangga di puji oleh gadis secantik Sakura.

"Hn. Apanya yang keren?"

Mereka semua menoleh ke asal suara dan seketika suasana menjadi hening. Gerombolan murid kelas 3-A tidak berkutik melihat siapa yang datang.

Mata hitam yang tajam, tubuh tegap yang dibalut dengan kemeja yang dua kancing teratasnya tidak di kancingkan, langkah kaki yang tegas. Neji bahkan lupa caranya bernafas ketika memandangnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun." Ino maju dan sedikit membungkukan badannya. "Sakura hanya bercanda, sungguh."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Bahkan beberapa teman-temannya menjadi diam. Jadi, dia yang namanya Sasuke?

Sasuke maju dan menepuk bahu Neji dan Ino secara bersamaan.

"Hn. Kerja kalian sudah cukup bagus. Terimakasih karena sudah menjaga Sakura."

"Mou! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dan memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan satu tangannya. Dia menatap Sakura yang masih cemberut.

"Hn. Ayo kita ke kelas."

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam ketika Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan lembut dan membawa gadis itu berjalan menjauh. Neji menatap sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa kalian semua ada disini? Bubar sekarang!"

Satu persatu siswa dan siswi membubarkan diri setelah mendengar teriakan lantang dari Neji. Beberapa sempat menggerutu karena ingin tahu kelanjutan drama yang menyegarkan pikiran di sela-sela pelajaran yang membosankan.

"Ayo, kita juga harus kembali ke kelas." Neji mengajak teman-temannya kembali ke kelas.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ketika sebuah suara menggelitik indra pendengarannya. Dia menunjukan cengirannya ketika melihat Hinata berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ah- Hinata?"

"Ka-Kamu terluka." Hinata mencoba menyentuh luka goresan di lengan Naruto. "Kamu harus ke UKS."

"Ini hanya luka biasa, Hinata-chan. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Naruto tertawa dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas, Hinata."

Hinata merasakan dadanya sesak ketika Naruto menarik tangannya menuju kelasnya. Dia bisa-bisa pingsan jika Naruto terus melakukan hal ini padanya.

Saphire milik Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sedang duduk di belakang Sakura. Pemuda berambut emo itu terlihat begitu cuek dengan sekitarnya. Sedangkan Sakura duduk sembari memandang keluar jendela yang ada di sebelahnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya terhadap Hinata dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk.

"Disitu tempat dudukku, teme!"

Sasuke sedikit melirik Sasuke. Sedangkan beberapa murid yang ada di dalam kelas menahan nafas.

"Siapa dirimu?"

"Siapa diriku?" Naruto tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku hanya ingin duduk di belakang Sakura-chan, apa aku salah?"

Sasuke sedikit bangkit dari duduknya. Namun, Shikamaru dan Neji dengan sigap langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Shikamaru berdiri di hadapan Naruto, sedangkan Neji berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

"Merepotkan." Shikamaru melirik Naruto. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau tempat itu milik Sasuke. Sekarang si empunya sudah datang, sebaiknya kamu mencari tempat lain untuk duduk."

Sasuke mengumpat dan duduk kembali di kursinya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Sasuke-kun, tahan emosimu."

Naruto sendiri hanya bisa duduk di belakang Hinata sembari memandang Sasuke. Dia kemudian menyeringai sebelum memandang gadis berambut indigo yang ada di hadapannya.

Sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan rival yang menyenangkan seperti ini.

.

.

 _Kriet!_

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya ketika memandang sebuah salep yang ada di lokernya. Tadinya dia berniat untuk mengambil baju olah raganya dan pada akhirnya dia menemukan salep yang digunakan untuk menyembuhkan luka. Setahunya, tidak ada yang tahu password kunci lokernya. Siapapun yang meletaka salep itu di lokernya, Naruto akan sangat berterimakasih karena itu.

Tanpa setahu Naruto. Seorang gadis bersembunyi diantara loker-loker sembari menyentuh dadanya yang berdegub kencang.

.

Naruto sudah selesai berganti pakaian olah raga dan memandang teman-temannya yang berkumpul di lapangan KHS. Pandangannya tertuju pada Sakura yang sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman, ba-baju ini kurasa sudah ke-kecilan."

Naruto hampir saja mimisan ketika matanya beralih menatap Hinata yang berdiri dengan baju yang sedikit kekecilan. Dan itu membuat dadanya sedikit.. err.. menonjol.

Naruto memandang sekelilingnya. Mereka semua terlihat cuek ketika menatap Hinata. Kecuali Kiba yang sedikit-sedikit melirik kearah dada besar milik Hinata. Dia bukannya tidak suka disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu, tetapi untuk kasus Hinata lain ceritanya.

Pemuda itu membuka kaos olah raganya dan memakaikannya kepada Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu sedikit terkejut ketika Naruto memakaikannya kaos milik pemuda itu. Bahkan beberapa teman-temannya menatap mereka dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka.

"Hinata-chan, sebaiknya kamu membeli seragam yang baru di koperasi."

Hinata menundukan kepalanya malu-malu dan meremas ujung kaos olah raga milik Naruto yang dia kenakan. Dia bahkan bisa mencium parfum yang dikenakan oleh pemuda bermata saphire itu.

"Te-terimakasih, Na-Naruto-kun."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat kedekatan antara Hinata dan Naruto. Sedangkan Ino menggerutu kepada Tenten dan menganggap jika sikap Naruto itu terkesan cari-cari perhatian.

Neji sendiri tidak tahu apakah dia harus mengucapkan terimakasih atau tidak kepada Naruto. Namun akhirnya, Neji memilih untuk membalikan badannya.

"Baiklah! Demi semangat masa muda yang membara! Lari keliling lapangan 20 kali!"

Tenten menatap guru olahraganya dengan pandangan horor.

"A-Apa?! Bagaimana mungkin kita harus lari keliling lapangan! Dasar guru-empphhh!"

Ino tersenyum aneh sembari membawa Tenten bersembunyi di belakang Neji. Dia tidak ingin Guy sensei marah dan menghukum mereka lari keliling lapangan 50 kali hanya karena perkataan nista yang dilontarkan Tenten. Sedangkan murid yang lainnya hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati.

"Apakah ada yang keberatan?!" Guy sensei memandang murid-muridnya.

"Tidak ada sensei!" Lee menjawab dengan semnagat, sedangkan murid yang lain hanya bisa mendesah dengan lelah.

"Ne, Sakura-chan."

Sakura memandang Naruto yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Apakah kamu mau mengikuti pelajaran olah raga?"

Sakura tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa mengikuti pelajaran olah raga dengan kaki seperti ini, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tiba-tiba merona merah. Entah mengapa, berada di dekat Sakura membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya berdebar-debar.

"Kamu bisa naik ke punggungku."

Sakura membuka mulutnya, terkejut. Dia akan menjawab ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Berani naik ke punggungnya, kamu akan mendapatkan hukuman."

Ekspresi Sakura langsung menjadi cemberut ketika melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto.

"Oi, teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Naruto.

"Sakura adalah **milikku**. Kamu tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu kepadanya sesuka hatimu." Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan dingin.

"Mou! Sudah ku katakan berapa kali jika aku bukan barang, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura semakin cemberut.

"Naik ke punggungku dan diamlah!" Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura mendesah lelah dan naik ke atas punggung Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Sebaiknya kamu menggendong Hinata saja. Dia yang paling lelet diantara kami semua." Sakura tersenyum sebelum melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke sebelum mereka berjalan menjauh. "Mou! Sasuke-kun menyebalkan! Apa salahnya jika aku menambah temanku?!"

"Diamlah Sakura."

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak suka sebelum berjalan menuju Hinata. Lihat saja, dia tidak akan kalah dari Baka-Teme itu.

.

.

Seorang wanita paruh baya menatap pemandangan dihadapannya. Satu tangannya memegang telepon selulernya.

" _Terimakasih banyak karena sudah menjaganya."_

Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Apapun untuknya. Mereka semua sudah kuanggap sebagai cucuku."

" _Aku akan terus menyuruh orangku untuk memantaunya."_

"Aku juga akan terus menjaganya selama dia ada di sekolah ini."

 _Klik!_ Wanita itu memandang kerumunan muris-murid kelas 3-A yang sudah siap mengikuti olah raga. Hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Special thank's to :**

 **Harika-chan ELF, Mantika Mochi, MyAngelic Angel, Puterateluan, shuu-kun, Durarawr, Keiita-chan, UchiHarunopyon21, Undhott, , , Rossadilla17, Gelanggang, Pinktomato, .5, IndigoRasengan23, Warga, 33, Guest (1), Yoriko Yokochidan, Chiaki Machi, Ayuniejung, Arima K, Hitsugaya55, Guest (2), Intanm.**

 **And Anaatha Namikaze..**

 **Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah ngedukung fict ini.. dan makasih juga buat nee-chanku! :* Arigatou Gozaimasta nee- Minna!**

 ***Buat yang masih belom paham kenapa Sakura bisa cacat, jadi itu kayak bawaan dari lahir. Bisa disembuhin asal dilatih berjalan terus. Gak tau namanya apa, tapi ngerti kan maksudnya Saku? :3**

 ***Ada yang tanya juga fict You're a Broken man kapan dilanjut? Ummm.. gatau bakal dilanjut kapan, tapi suatu hari bakal dilanjut kok :3**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tomodachi : To You All**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno] [Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!** _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author, atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya.)**_

 **.**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk semua orang yang aku sayangi.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

" _D-Dia begitu tampan."/ "Hinata,apa bagusnya berandalan seperti itu?" / "Jangan pernah mendekati Sakura." / "Memangnya apa salahnya-ttebayou?!" / "Karena Sasuke akan menghajarmu."_

 **oOo Tomodachi oOo**

"Hinata-chan."

Hinata yang sedang menunduk malu-malu mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya semakin memerah ketika melihat bagaimana Naruto menatapnya.

"Ya-Ya, Na-Naruto-kun?" tanyanya dengan gugup.

"Kamu- maksudku Sasuke sedang menggendong Sakura-chan untuk berlari kali ini. Apakah kamu mau aku gendong?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata hampir saja pingsan jika tidak ditangkap oleh Naruto. Beberapa pasang mata menatap kearahnya, termasuk Neji yang memandangi mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dan ketika dirinya akan melangkah maju, Shikamaru menghalanginya dengan gelengan kepala.

Hinata tidak bisa menahan degub jantungnya yang berdetak semakin kencang. Rasanya seperti mimpi ketika Naruto menawarinya untuk digendong, bahkan dalam mimpinya dia tidak pernah memimpikan itu.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa?" Hinata memutar-mutar jarinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu terluka."

Hinata menganggukan jarinya dan Naruto tidak bisa menahan cengirannya. Segera saja Naruto berjongkok agar Hinata bisa naik ke atas punggungnya. Dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata naik keatas punggung Naruto.

"Baiklah, pegangan yang erat ya," ucap Naruto.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto. Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika memandang bagaimana sahabatnya tersenyum malu-malu diatas punggung Naruto.

"Hn. Apa yang kamu rencanakan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada." Sakura mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Dia bisa mencium parfum yang dikenakan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sebelum menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Hn."

Ino tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat bagaimana Naruto menggendong Hinata dan mencoba membalap Sasuke yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu. Ino melirik Sai yang tersenyum aneh.

"Kamu tidak berniat menggendongku?" tanya Ino.

Sai hanya tersenyum aneh dan membungkukan badannya.

Neji sendiri hanya bisa memasang wajah masam. Dia kesal melihat bagaimana berandalan itu mendekati adiknya. Kemudian iris bulan itu menatap Tenten yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau kamu gendong!" ucap Tenten memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku juga tidak mau menggendongmu."

Kiba mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Cih, dia hanya mau pamer saja."

"Mondokusei, ini pasti akan menjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan."

"Kraukk.. kraukk.."

"Aku menjadi semangat! Demi masa muda!"

Hinata hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan memeluk leher Naruto semakin erat. Sedangkan Sakura tertawa lepas karenanya.

.

.

"Bawakan aku Yakiniku!"

"Aku mau ikan tunanya!"

"Bawakan aku lima porsi ramen!"

Setelah kegiatan olah raga yang kelas 3-A lakukan, mereka langsung memilih menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Chouji adalah orang yang paling bersemangat, padahal dia sendiri tidak melakukan apapun saat pelajaran olah raga tadi.

Neji hanya bisa mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya sembari memandang Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Naruto. Pemuda dengan wajah rubah itu sedang menceritakan hal yang lucu hingga membuat adiknya tersenyum malu-malu seperti itu. Cih, berandalan seperti itu tidak akan bisa mendekati adiknya dengan mudah.

"Nee, Hinata-chan. Ramenmu tidak kamu makan?" Naruto melirik ramen milik Hinata yang bahkan belum tersentuh.

"A-aku sudah ke-kenyang. Untukmu saja, Na-Naruto-kun."

Naruto menunjukan cengiran lebarnya sebelum menyantap ramen milik Hinata. Dan gadis berambut indigo itu hanya bisa menunduk malu-malu.

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Mungkin dia sedang di atap sekolah, bersama Sasuke."

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah ketika mendengar suara tawa. Dari balik pintu atap yang sedikit terbuka, Naruto bisa melihat bagaimana Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih karena selalu ada di sampingku, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum dan memandang Sakura.

"Hn. Bukankah sudah aku katakan berulang kali, aku yang selalu bertugas untuk menjagamu."

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap milik Sasuke sebelum memejamkan matanya. Naruto hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang melihat kedekatan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia pasti akan mengalahkan baka-Teme itu dan merebut Sakura dari tangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Naruto menyampirkan tasnya ke punggungnya. Setelah pulang sekolah, dia memutuskan untuk mampir ke salah satu Game center dan menghabiskan uangnya untuk bermain game. Saphirenya melirik ke belakang, dimana seorang pria berjas mengikutinya.

"Iruka, sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mengikutiku." Naruto berkata tanpa menghentikan langkahnya ataupun membalikan badannya.

"Ini merupakan perintah dari atasan anda, tuan muda."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku, katakan itu pada ayah. Dan suruh Akatsuki untuk menjauh dariku."

Iruka hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang ketika Naruto pergi meninggalkannya.

 **oOo Tomodachi oOo**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Konoha High School ketika semua mata memandangnya. Semenjak dia mengalahkan kepala geng preman kemarin, namanya menjadi trending topic. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangnya, dirinya tidak terlalu peduli.

"Hei kau!"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Kiba yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menantangmu!" ucap Kiba. "Jangan kira hanya kau saja yang jago berkelahi!"

Siswa-siswi KHS mulai berkumpul ketika mendengar keributan di sekitar mereka. Sakura yang baru datang bersama Sasuke terheran-heran melihat keributan yang terjadi. Neji bahkan sudah berada di barisan paling depan.

"Cih, aku tidak ingin berkelahi denganmu." Naruto membalikan badannya.

"Bajingan brengsek!" Kiba melayangkan tinjunya dan dapat dihindari Naruto dengan mudah.

Kiba nyaris terjungkal karena Naruto menghindari serangannya. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kau saja tidak bisa memukulku." Naruto memandang Kiba dan berjalan meninggalkan Kiba dengan kekesalan yang memuncak.

Saat melewati kerumunan, saphirenya bisa menangkap Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelah Sakura. Ada kilatan tidak suka pada onyx milik Sasuke. Mendenguskan wajahnya, dirinya berjalan melewati Sasuke begitu saja.

.

.

Naruto memandang Sakura yang sedang mencatat pelajaran di bangkunya. Dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang sedang Kurenai sensei terangkan tentang pelajaran Matematika. Entah mengapa, sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu menarik eksistensinya. Dia lebih suka memandangi Sakura dari pada memikirkan rumus-rumus trigonometri yang menyebalkan itu.

"Naruto, apakah Sakura lebih menarik dari pelajaranku?"

"Ya. Dia cantik sekali."

Dan Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Kurenai sensei yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ah-kamu tahu saja gadis yang cantik, Naruto." Kurenai tersenyum horor. "Kerjakan semua soal di buku paketmu dan kumpulkan setelah pulang sekolah."

Sakura memandang Naruto yang kini hanya bisa menahan nafas. Sedangkan Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menunduk malu-malu.

"A-aku bisa mem-membantumu mengerjakan so-soal itu," ucap Hinata dengan gugup.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan cengirannya.

"Terimakasih, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah sekarang.

.

.

"Aku ingin menantangnya bermain sepak bola!" ucap Lee dengan semangat.

Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Dia menjadi semena-mena karena berhasil mengalahkan kepala geng yang datang kemarin. Memangnya dia pikir dia itu siapa?!" ucap Ino.

"Biarpun begitu, dia cukup keren." Sakura tersenyum.

"Hn. Aku tidak mau membelikan boneka kucing untukmu."

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan pandangan horor.

"Mou! Sasuke-kun menyebalkan!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mereka semua terpengarah ketika Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura dan tersenyum lembut. Sudah lama mereka tidak melihat senyuman itu. Terakhir kali mereka melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seperti itu, saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

"Hn. Jangan puji dia seperti itu." Sasuke mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemas. "Aku tidak suka."

"Kalian membuatku iri, kau tau?" Kiba memandang Sasuke dan Sakura yang sama-sama memalingkan wajah dengan pipi merona merah.

"Aku juga belum melihat Hinata." Tenten menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Sai tersenyum aneh ketika melihat Naruto berjalan tergesa-gesa membawa sebungkus sandwich.

"Sepertinya aku tahu kemana Hinata."

.

Naruto berjalan memasuki kelas dan memandang Hinata yang sedang berkutat dengan soal-soal yang ada di buku paketnya. Meletakan sandwich dan susu di hadapan Hinata, Naruto tersenyum.

"Soalnya susah ya?" tanya Naruto duduk di hadapan Hinata.

"T-tidak susah kok, i-ini masih ku-kurang sedikit la-lagi." Hinata menundukan kepalanya dan kembali mengerjakan soal-soal dihadapannya.

"Aku membelikanmu sandwich dan susu." Naruto nyengir. "Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih."

Hinata merasakan dadanya sesak. Jika bukan karena soal matematika yang harus dikerjakannya, ingin rasanya dia berlari menjauh dari Naruto. Dia tidak kuat menahan degub jantungnya ketika berdekatan dengan Naruto.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau melawanku!"

Naruto memandang Lee yang memegang bola di hadapannya. Seluruh murid kelas 3-A berkumpul di salah satu lapangan yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Lee sengaja menantang mereka semua untuk melihatnya bertanding sepak bola bersama Naruto.

Naruto mendenguskan wajahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka semua? Bisa-bisanya mereka menantangnya. Tadi pagi Kiba, sekarang Lee, setelah ini siapa lagi?

Ketika matanya menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum meremehkan kearahnya, membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Cih, ayo lawan aku!"

Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya segera menendang bola kearah Naruto yang dengan mudah dihalaunya. Naruto tersenyum meremehkan. _Cih, hanya begini saja? Aku akan mengalahkannya dalam waktu sepuluh menit._

Dan benar saja, Lee kewalahan menerima serangan dari Naruto. Neji yang biasanya cool hanya bisa menonton dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Tidak mungkin Lee yang selalu latihan itu bisa kewalahan menghadapi serangan Naruto.

Lee mencoba mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya ketika oksigen di paru-parunya mulai menipis. Demi alis guru Guy yang selalu tebal itu! Dia sudah sering latihan dan baru kali ini dia kewalahan menghadapi Naruto. Kondisi pemuda berambut kuning itu juga tidak kalah seperti Lee, hanya saja Naruto masih bisa memberikan tendangan terakhir dan mencetak gol ke gawang Lee.

"Sudah kukatakan, jika aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah." Naruto tersenyum meremehkan dan memandang Sasuke dengan sorot mata tajam.

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan biasa. Tetapi ada kilatan tidak suka di matanya. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan erat.

"Kalau begitu, lawan aku."

Mereka semua menolehkan kepalanya ketika Neji maju di depan Lee. Naruto mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Hoo.. kamu juga ingin menantangku bermain bola?" tanya Naruto meremehkan. "Jika kekuatanmu sama seperti alis tebal itu, aku tidak mau melawanmu."

Neji menarik nafas panjang dan memandang Naruto dengan tenang. Lebih tenang dari biasanya.

"Aku ketua Karate, aku ingin menantangmu."

"Ah- mungkin ini lebih menarik." Naruto melepas kancing-kancing seragamnya. "Ayo segera mulai."

Ino hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terasa dingin. Dia mengerti akan perasaan Hinata, sudah pasti Hinata merasa tertekan melihat kakaknya menantang lelaki yang disukainya. Sedangkan Lee dibopong oleh Kiba dan Shino ke pinggir lapangan dan Tenten yang bersorak menyemangati. Suasana makin bertambah panasa saja.

Untuk menit-menit awal, Neji unggul dengan jurus karate yang dikuasainya. Sedangkan Naruto mencoba menangkis seluruh serangan yang dilayangkan Neji.

"Shikamaru, mau bertaruh denganku?" tanya Kiba setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya memberi pertolongan pertama pada Lee yang sedang menangis. "Jika aku yang menang, kamu harus mengerjakan semua PRku, tetapi jika kamu yang menang, aku akan mengerjakan seluruh PRmu."

"Mondokusei, aku tidak suka bertaruh." Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tetapi aku memasang Naruto."

Ingin rasanya Kiba menarik rambut nanas Shikamaru. Dasar ketua kelas menyebalkan!

"Boleh aku ikut?" Sai tersenyum aneh. "Aku menjagokan Naruto."

"Hn. Aku juga menjagokan Naruto."

Mereka semua menoleh ke asal suara. Mereka tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau ikut dalam taruhan ini?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya.

"Hn. Aku tidak tertarik dengan taruhannya." Sasuke memberikan kunci mobilnya. "Jika aku menang, kalian tidak boleh mendekati Sakura. Tetapi jika aku kalah, mobil itu untuk kalian."

"Merepotkan saja, tanpa taruhan ini sekalipun kami mana berani mendekati Sakura."

Sakura yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mencubit perut Sasuke. Inilah yang tidak dia suka dari Sasuke, pemuda itu terlalu posesif padanya.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Kiba lalu kembalik fokus memandang perkelahian antara Naruto dan Neji.

Neji melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan kearah Naruto yang dapat dihindari dengan mudah. Dan ketika tendangan mengenai perut Naruto dan membuat pemuda rubah itu tergeletak. Kiba adalah orang yang paling keras berteriak. Dia pasti akan menang dalam taruhan ini. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan Neji.

Neji berjalan mendekati Naruto yang jatuh terjungkal.

"Jangan menjadi sok pahlawan disini, Uzumaki."

Dan tepat ketika Neji membalikan badannya. Kakinya ditarik dan serangan balasan dilayangkan. Kiba hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar ketika melihat Neji terkapar tidak berdaya. Tidak hanya Kiba, mereka semua terpengarah.

"Aku memang pahlawan, Hyuuga."

.

.

Naruto berjalan memasuki apartemen kecilnya di sudut kota Tokyo. Dia memegang luka di wajahnya yang terasa nyeri. Meski tidak berdarah, tetap saja lebam yang diberikan Neji membuat pipinya terasa nyeri.

Setelah Neji terkapar tidak berdaya, dia langsung berjalan meninggalkan lapangan. Dia sempat melihat, bahwa Baka-Teme itu tersenyum sinis kearahnya. Lihat saja, dia pasti akan mendapatkan Sakura cepat atau lambat.

Baru saja dia melepas sepatunya, ketika pintu apartemennya diketuk. Dengan malas Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Dia baru saja membayar sewa apartemennya, kali ini apa yang diinginkan pemilik apartemen yang cerewet itu?!

Saphirenya terbelalak kaget melihat siapa yang muncul di depan Apartemennya.

"Hinata?!"

.

.

.

"Bos, bagaimana ini? Dia terlalu kuat bagi kita?"

Seseorang tersenyum sebelum menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Kali ini, kita pancing dia menggunakan sandera."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

Esya. : Yah... mungkin itu sedikit benar.. :3

: Bisa dilihat nanti, apakah latar belakang mereka berhubungan atau gak :)

: Hahaha.. makasih senpai.. :)

IndigoRasengan23 : sudah..

Mantika Mochi : Hahaha.. ini malah semakin bikin penasaran XD

Tiramizu-chan30 : Hehehe.. makasih senpai.. :) ini sudah dilanjut..

Ayuniejung : Nanti bakal dikasih tahu apa hubungan mereka dan apa yang ada di balik semua ini.. XD

Chiharu Kazawa : sudah senpai.. :)

Guest (1) : Kelihatan ya ada typo? :3 makasih senpai..

Suket alang alang : makasih senpai.. :) ini sudah dilanjut..

Jamurlumutan : makasih senpai.. nanti bakal ketahuan kok senpai..

Arima K : sudah dilanjut.. :)

Rossadila17 : nanti bakal ketahuan senpai.. ditunggu aja ya.. :)

EmikoRyuuzki-chan : nanti bakal dikasih respect.. dan kalo deket ama Kiba atau yang lain, bisa-bisa mati di tangan Sasuke :3

Pinktomato : hihi.. sudah senpai XD

Guest (2) : Nanti bakal ketahuan kok senpai.. :3

Intanm : wkkwkkwkk.. keren kalo bisa berubah.. kayak power ranger XD

Anisha Ryuzaki : sudah.. makasih senpai.. :)

Yoriko Yokochidan : Belum ada bayangan Gaara bakal jadi rival atau nggak sih.. emang terinspirasi dari situ.. judulnya aja kan sengaja diambil sama.. tapi gak dibikin sama banget.. ada beberapa yang dirombak :)

 **Okeeee.. makasih buat yang setia ngebaca dan ngereview, Saku seneng banyak yang penasaran sama chap sebelumnya.. XD Banyak yang tanya, yang ditelepon itu siapa. Tenang aja, biarkan waktu yang menjawab XD**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tomodachi : To You All**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno] [Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!** _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author, atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya.)**_

 **.**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk semua orang yang aku sayangi.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

" _D-Dia begitu tampan."/ "Hinata,apa bagusnya berandalan seperti itu?" / "Jangan pernah mendekati Sakura." / "Memangnya apa salahnya-ttebayou?!" / "Karena Sasuke akan menghajarmu."_

 **oOo Tomodachi oOo**

"Se-Selamat malam, Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata membungkukan badannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

"A-aku.. aku kesini karena kha-khawatir denganmu, Na-Naruto-kun."

"Hehe.." Naruto tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Dia meminggirkan badannya agar Hinata bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen kecilnya.

Hinata melepas sepatunya dan memasuki apartemen kecil milik Naruto. Iris bulannya memandang sekeliling apartemen Naruto yang kecil dan sempit. Dia bisa melihat sebuah rak kecil di dekat dapur, apartemen itu hanya terdiri dari televisi, lemari, meja belajar, tempat tidur, dapur kecil, dan sebuah meja kecil di tengah ruangan.

"Duduklah, Hinata." Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata duduk. "Hehe.. dimaklumi saja jika apartemenku berantakan."

"Ti-tidak apa, Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata mendudukan dirinya dan mengeluarkan sekotak obat. "Aku membawakanmu obat, Na-Naruto-kun."

"Terimakasih, Hinata-chan." Naruto membuka tutup salep yang diberikan Hinata dan memakainya. "Oh ya Hinata, apa kamu sudah makan?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Pipi gembilnya yang memerah membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya Naruto mencubit pipi itu.

"Baiklah, biar aku buatkan makan malam."

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, hujan."

Sasuke yang sedang meminum kopinya memandang keluar jendela cafe. Hujan deras mengguyur kota Tokyo. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di dalam cafe dan menikmati secangkir kopi yang memang terkenal di cafe itu.

"Sasuke-kun, terimakasih."

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya dan memandang Sakura. Dia tidak paham dengan ucapan ambigu yang dilayangkan Sakura padanya.

"Hn?"

Sakura tersenyum, membuat pipi itu merona merah.

"Terimakasih karena sudah terus berada disisiku, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak tahu akan menjadi apa tanpa dirimu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengusap surai merah muda itu dengan lembut.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Hinata memandang keluar jendela yang diliputi oleh air hujan. Di hadapannya ada dua cup ramen kosong dan secangkir ocha. Setelah makan malam yang sederhana itu selesai, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Ehem, Hinata-chan." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Bagaimana jika aku mengantarkanmu pulang?"

Hinata tidak bisa menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Dadanya terasa ingin meledak karena degub jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Hinata segera menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Naruto berjalan di samping Hinata yang tertunduk malu-malu. Melirik tangan Hinata yang putih mulus, Naruto menggenggam tangan itu dengan pelan. Hinata yang merasakan tangannya di genggam dengan tangan besar milik Naruto hanya bisa menahan nafasnya guna mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, ta-tanganmu.."

"Hehe.. biar kamu tidak tersesat."

Bukankah modusnya keren?

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang." Sakura tersenyum ketika Sasuke membantunya turun dari mobil.

"Hn. Kita kan bertetangga."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya ketika Sasuke menyentil dahinya dengan lembut. Dia masih ingat bagaimana Sasuke selalu membelanya dari teman-temannya yang selalu membullynya. Sasuke adalah teman pertamanya kemudian disusul Ino dan yang lainnya.

Dia sudah sering menjadi bulan-bulanan teman-temannya karena kedekatannya dengan Sasuke. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika banyak gadis-gadis yang iri padanya karena kedekatannya dengan pangeran es itu. Tetapi, Sasuke tetap ada disisinya dan selalu membantunya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Sasuke.

"Hn, aku pulang dulu, Sakura."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya ketika Sasuke membalikan badannya. Ada sesuatu yang berdebar di dalam dadanya.

.

.

"Hinata, apa perlu aku mengatakan alasan kepergianmu pada ayahmu?"

"T-tidak usah, Naruto-kun." Hinata membungkukan badannya. "A-aku mengatakan jika aku be-belajar di ru-rumah temanku."

Naruto mengusap rambut Hinata dengan lembut. Dan ketika Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, dia bisa melihat senyuman yang begitu menawan di wajah Naruto. Rasanya dia ingin pingsan sekarang juga.

"Berbohong itu tidak baik, Hinata. Lain kali, katakan sejujurnya pada kedua orang tuamu ya. Nanti orang tuamu khawatir."

Hinata bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. Naruto tidak seperti yang terlihat berandalan, ternyata pemuda itu memiliki sisi baik yang mampu membuatnya terpana. Rasanya, dewa cupid sedang menembakan panah asmara ke arah hatinya.

"Hinata? Hinata?"

"Aaa.." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Se-sebaiknya, aku segera ma-masuk."

Naruto memandang Hinata yang masuk ke dalam rumah megah keluarga Hyuuga. Jadi, beginikah yang namanya memiliki teman yang peduli padanya? Sejenak hatinya menghangat. Meski hanya beberapa jam ditemani Hinata, membuat sesuatu berdebar di dalam hatinya.

Di tempat lain, seorang pria berjas terus menatap Naruto dari kejauhan.

.

.

"Hinata."

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Neji berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Sejak kapan kakaknya itu ada disitu? Jangan-jangan, Neji tahu tentangnya dan juga Naruto.

"Dari mana, Hinata?" tanya Neji dengan pandangan yang menusuk.

"A-anoo.. aku-"

"Dari tempat Naruto?"

Hinata menundukan kepalanya. Percuma saja dia diam-diam pergi ke apartemen Naruto dengan beralasan akan belajar kelompok dengan Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu juga membantunya untuk meyakinkan Neji jika dia akan benar-benar pergi untuk belajar kelompok, tetapi kakaknya itu tidak mudah dibohongi.

"I-iya, nii-san."

Neji menarik nafas panjang dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut Hinata dengan lembut.

"Lain kali, jangan pernah berbohong, Hinata. Untung saja Naruto baik mau mengantarkanmu pulang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kamu dibawa lari oleh Naruto."

Hinata menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tadinya, dia pikir Neji akan memarahinya habis-habisan. Tetapi kakaknya itu masih bersikap lembut kepadanya.

"Kamu sudah makan?" tanya Neji disertai anggukan dari Hinata. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kamu beristirahat."

Hinata bersyukur memiliki kakak seperti Neji. Meski kakaknya itu terlihat garang dan posesif, tetapi Neji begitu lembut.

 **oOo Tomodachi oOo**

"Hn. Tidak boleh."

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal. Apa salahnya coba? Pemuda di sampingnya itu terlalu posesif dan menyebalkan. Jika bukan karena Sasuke adalah sahabatnya, dia ingin menarik rambut pantat ayamnya itu.

Dia hanya ingin pergi jalan-jalan dan berbelanja. Tetapi, dengan angkuhnya Sasuke tidak mengizinkannya. Ibunya saja memberikan banyak uang untuk bersenang-senang, masa seenak udelnya Sasuke tidak mengizinkannya.

"Mou! Aku membencimu!"

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya. Dia tidak akan termakan dengan wajah menggemaskan Sakura ketika sedang ngambek itu. Sakura mana bisa berlama-lama marah kepadanya, nanti juga Sakura akan baikan lagi.

Dia tidak mengizinkan Sakura bukan tanpa alasan. Dia ada tambahan pelajaran di sebuah bimbingan belajar dan tidak bisa menemani Sakura. Meski Sakura pergi dengan Ino dan Hinata, dia tetap mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Apalagi dengan kondisi Sakura yang cacat.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan terlalu posesif padanya." Ino mencoba membela sahabatnya. "Dia hanya pergi ke Ginza dengan kami, apa salahnya?"

"Hn. Ginza itu jauh."

Ino tidak bisa menahan perempatan siku-siku di dahinya. Tangannya kemudian digenggam dengan sebuah tangan pucat dan membuatnya sedikit tenang. Sai selalu tahu caranya menenangkannya.

"Ginza hanya setengah jam dari sini, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang masih ngambek sebelum menarik nafas panjang. Sepertinya keputusannya adalah membiarkan Sakura untuk bersenang-senang hari ini. Biarlah sekali-kali Sakura bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya.

"Hn, baiklah. Aku mengizinkan kalian."

"Yatta!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Membuat pipi Sasuke semerah makanan kesukaannya sekarang.

.

.

.

"Ayo, aku sudah tidak sabar!" Sakura berjalan mendahului teman-temannya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Sakura." Ino tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Sakura begitu bersemangat. Begitu pula dengan Hinata yang berjalan di belakang Ino.

"Aku ingin membeli sebuah bantal tomat yang aku lihat kemarin di majalah," ucap Sakura. "Aku akan membeli dua, satu untukku dan satu untuk Sasuke-kun. Dia pasti akan senang menerimanya."

Ino sedikit berfikir. Sebenarnya, dia ke Ginza juga ingin membelikan Sai alat lukis. Dia sudah lama melihat Sai mengenakan alat lukis yang hampir rusak. Sedangkan Hinata, ingin membelikan Naruto dompet katak yang tadi sempat dilihatnya.

Tanpa setahu mereka, ada beberapa pria berbaju hitam yang siap menerkamnya.

.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan malas. Lagi-lagi dia ketiduran dan tidak ada yang membangunkannya. Membuka pintu lokernya, saphirenya membulat ketika melihat surat ancaman yang ada di dalam lokernya. Membaca dengan cepat, Naruto segera berlari keluar sekolah tanpa pikir panjang.

Sialan! Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika orang-orang yang mengincarnya akan menggunakan sandera untuk memancingnya.

Sedangkan surat ancaman yang dibuangnya terjatuh di kaki seseorang. Membacanya, satu senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"Sasuke, aku punya kabar buruk."

.

.

"Lepaskan kami, Dasar Bajingan!"

Ino tak henti-hentinya mengumpat ketika beberapa pria berbaju hitam itu memegang kedua tangannya dengan erat. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya harus diculik seperti ini, tetapi dia mendengar nama Naruto disebutkan. Cih, dia sudah menduga jika Naruto selalu membawa sial.

"Awh.. kakiku!"

"Sialan! Jauhkan tangan kalian dari sahabatku!" raung Ino marah ketika pria-pria berbaju hitam itu memegang kaki Sakura dengan paksa.

"Diamlah cantik." Ketua Geng bernama Yuki mencolek dagu Ino. "Aku akan memperkosamu jika kamu tidak diam."

 _Cuih!_ Ino meludahi wajah Yuki. Tidak ada rasa takut dalam hatinya memandang pria-pria yang menculiknya. Dia tidak takut dengan apapun, dia akan tetap melawan apapun yang terjadi.

"Cih, aku benar-benar akan memperkosamu setelah bajingan tengil itu datang."

Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Sakura sendiri mencoba memberontak, namun apa daya dia juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Naruto sendiri muncul tidak lama dari kejauhan. Terlihat sekali bahwa Naruto benar-benar berang.

"Naruto!" Sakura menatap Naruto.

"Sakura-chan? Kamu baik-baik saja? Hinata? Ino? Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Apa kami terlihat baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino menatap Naruto dengan garang. "Cepat kalahkan mereka dan bebaskan kami!"

Naruto memasang wajah mengerucut mendengar bentakan Ino.

"Ino galak sekali." Naruto menatap kawanan pemuda yang bersiap menghajarnya.

"Kalian!" Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada mereka?! Urusan kalian ada padaku, mereka tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan urusan kita!"

Yuki tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Satu tangannya mengeluarkan pisau dan anak buahnya yang lain menghempaskan Ino, Sakura dan Hinata yang telah terikat. Yuki sedikit menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Kalian tidak mau membantuku?" Yuki memandang bawahannya.

Dengan senang hati, bawahannya ikut menghajar Naruto. Tendangan, pukulan, diterima Naruto begitu saja tanpa adanya perlawanan. Melawan pun rasanya percuma, dia sudah mulai kehabisan tenaganya.

Hinata tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang mulai mengalir keluar. _Tidak, kumohon Kami-sama, selamatkan Naruto-kun._ Sakura sendiri hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Dari awal, dia tahu jika Naruto adalah pemuda yan baik, dia tidak pantas mendapatkan seperti ini.

"Bersiaplah untuk mati, Uzumaki."

Naruto mengambil balok kayu di sekitarnya dan melayangkannya kearah Yuki dan gengnya. Sepertinya, Yuki sudah mempelajari gaya bertarungnya dan membalikan keadaan. Baru kali ini dia merasa terdesak seperti ini, dan dia tidak suka dikalahkan.

"Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata memandang Naruto dengan khawatir.

Yuki tersenyum meremehkan ketika menerima pukulan dan tendangan Naruto yang seperti tidak mempan padanya. Dia ganti melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan yang membuat Naruto terhempas jauh.

Anak buahnya tidak bisa berkutik ketika bos mereka menghajar Naruto habis-habisan. Naruto mencoba melawan tetapi tendangan dan pukulannya tidak mempan. Dengan mudah Yuki menangkis semua serangannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkanmu semudah ini." Yuki tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika Naruto sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya. "Aku bisa mendapatkan uang yang banyak dengan menangkapmu."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, baka!" Naruto tersenyum. "Aku yang akan mengalahkanmu."

Naruto mengerang ketika Yuki menginjak perutnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Yuki menjadi begitu kuat. Dia tidak menyerah secepat ini, tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya menyerah semudah ini. Tidak salah lagi, dia yakin Yuki pasti menggunakan obat kuat.

"Menyerahlah dan aku akan mendapatkan uang yang banyak atas kepalamu itu, Uzumaki."

Naruto tidak berkutik dan memejamkan matanya. _Apakah ini akhirnya? Dia harus berakhir di tangan salah satu geng mafia yang menginginkan kepalanya? Jika memang begini akhirnya, dia bersyukur karena telah dipertemukan dengan teman-temannya._

"Mati kau, Uzumaki!"

 _Buagh!_

Yuki terpental ketika satu tendangan dia terima. Matanya bisa menangkap sosok pemuda dengan kemeja yang dua kancing teratasnya terbuka. Onyx tajam itu menatapnya dengan pandangan mematikan.

"U-Uchiha-san?!" Yuki tidak berkutik melihat siapa yang datang.

"Berani berbuat masalah, Yuki?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Tak berapa lama, Neji muncul membawa anak buah Yuki yang sudah babak belur, diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Neji tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menghempaskan anak buah Yuki begitu saja diatas tanah.

"Mereka lembek sekali, tidak sebanding dengan bawahanku di sekolah," ucap Neji.

Sai yang baru datang segera melepaskan ikatan yang membelit tangan dan kaki Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu segera memeluk Sai dengan erat. Sedangkan Kiba melepaskan ikatan Hinata dan Sakura.

"Sai-kun." Ino memeluk Sai dengan erat.

"Tenanglah, aku disini."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan kaki yang membiru. Sialan! Pria dihadapannya ini ingin cari mati rupanya.

"U-Uchiha-san, a-aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Kau selalu menunggak pajak, keluar masuk bar seenakmu sendiri dan sekarang kau menyandera **milikku**!" Sasuke menatap tajam Yuki. "Aku tidak peduli urusanmu dengan Naruto, tetapi kamu telah menyentuh milikku dan itu artinya kau berurusan denganku juga."

"A-aku tidak tahu, j-jika ga-gadis itu a-adalah milikmu." Yuki mulai ketakutan.

"Kau harus diberi pelajaran, Yuki."

Yuki tidak bisa berkutik saat Sasuke menghajarnya habis-habisan. Meski dia memohon ampun, Sasuke tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

"Sasuke-kun, hentikan."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya menghajar Yuki ketika merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Dia juga bisa merasakan sebuah kepala menyandar pada punggungnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kumohon jangan seperti ini lagi."

Sasuke menyentuh tangan putih yang kini melingkari perutnya. Membalikan badannya, Sasuke membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura dengan pelan.

Masih dengan Sakura dalam pelukannya, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. Dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung diterima oleh Naruto.

Neji tidak bisa menahan senyumnya sembari memeluk Hinata yang ketakutan. Dia yakin, jika mereka berdua pasti akan berdamai.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke masih dengan telaten mengobati luka memar di kaki Sakura. Meski dia belum puas menghajar Yuki, tetapi ketika Sakura memintanya untuk berhenti, maka secara refleks dia akan berhenti. Setelah dari taman dimana Sakura dan yang lainnya disandera, Sasuke segera membawa Sakura menuju UKS untuk mengobati memar di kaki gadis berambut bubble gum itu.

"Kakimu memar."

"Aku tahu, memar atau tidak aku juga tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan normal."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan memicing. Dia tidak pernah suka ketika Sakura mengatakan hal yang mengusiknya.

"Hn. Kakimu bisa sembuh asalkan kamu mau belajar berjalan terus menerus."

"Tetapi jika tidak ada Sasuke-kun, rasanya itu percuma." Sakura sedikit menundukan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sasuke merasa gemas melihat wajah yang menggemaskan itu. Mendekatkan wajahnya, Sasuke mencoba untuk memagut bibir itu dengan lembut. Namun beberapa senti lagi bibirnya menyambut bibir itu, punggungnya terasa nyeri.

"Ah!"

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan khawatir. "Punggungmu sakit lagi?"

"Hn. Sudah tidak apa-apa." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku mau keluar mencari minuman."

Sakura memandang Sasuke sebelum menarik nafas lelah.

"Sasuke-kun, seharusnya aku yang khawatir. Bukan dirimu."

.

Sasuke menutup pintu UKS ketika dilihatnya siluet seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari UKS. Tanpa diberitahu pun, Sasuke tahu siapa orang itu.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu." Naruto berucap tanpa diminta. "Tetapi, aku akan segera membalas hutang yang kamu lakukan hari ini."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika Naruto berjalan menjauh.

"Hn."

 **oOo Tomodachi oOo**

Konoha High School terasa damai setelah perkelahian hari itu. Naruto menjadi sedikit jinak dan teman-temannya mulai menerimanya. Sasuke dan Naruto juga terlihat mulai bersahabat, dan bagi teman-temannya itu adalah perkembangan yang baik.

Seluruh sekolah menjadi heboh mendengar perkelahian Naruto dan anggota geng yang dibantu oleh Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Beberapa gadis-gadis menjadi semakin beringas dan berteriak-teriak setiap kali mereka lewat.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Sasuke-senpai keren sekali!"

"Naruto-senpai juga tidak kalah kerennya!"

"Kyaaa! Neji senpaaaiii!"

"Sai senpai kawaii desu nee!"

Ino menutup telinganya ketika mendengar teriakan yang menggema di koridor Konoha High School. Cih, kenapa tidak membawa toa saja sekalian agar semuanya bisa mendengar?

"Cih, mereka membuat kepalaku ingin pecah," cibir Ino.

"Ya, kamu benar sekali." Tenten mendesah lelah.

Sakura tahu, jika Ino hanya cemburu kepada juniornya itu. Tentu saja, siapapun pasti akan merasa takut kehilangan ketika orang yang di sayanginya mulai menjadi terkenal. Apalagi, banyak junior mereka yang berwajah manis dan imut.

Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Sakura. Emeraldnya terus menerus memandang Hinata yang terlihat bingung dan suka sekali mencoret-coret kertas kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Hanya Hinata yang tidak terpengaruh dengan perubahan disekitarnya. Dia sudah mencoba bertanya, tetapi Hinata tidak mau menceritakannya.

Hingga, Hinata berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" tanyanya penuh keheranan.

"A-aku mau minta tolong padamu, Sa-Sakura-chan." Hinata menundukan kepalanya malu. "Ba-bantu aku membuatkan surat cinta u-untuk Naruto-kun."

"Aa." Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum gelinya. "Jadi, kamu benar-benar serius dengannya? Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Saat istirahat nanti kamu bisa memberikannya kepada Naruto."

"Te-terimakasih, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tersenyum simpul dan mulai menopang dagunya, otaknya mulai berfikir. Surat cinta? Terakhir kali dia membuat surat cinta adalah untuk Sasuke dan sebelum dia sempat memberikannya pada pemuda itu. Sasuke telah menemukannya terlebih dahulu. Saat membaca surat cinta yang dibuatnya, ekspresi wajah Sasuke biasa saja, tidak ada tanggapan dari pemuda itu dan Sasuke memasukan surat cintanya ke dalam saku celananya begitu saja.

Menarik nafas panjang, Sakura segera menggerakan tangannya diatas kertas berwarna ungu muda itu. Dia mulai menuliskan kata-kata untuk Naruto, tentu saja atas nama Hinata.

"Hn, sedang apa?" Sasuke duduk dihadapan Sakura ketika melihat gadis itu menulis sesuatu dengan serius. "Surat cinta?"

"Um.. untuk Naruto."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Untuk apa kamu membuat surat cinta untuknya?"

"Bukan dariku, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ini dari Hinata."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Dia bisa membuatnya sendiri."

"Sudah diamlah, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan sebal. "Aku kan hanya membantu Hinata, jika ingin menggangguku belikan aku sandwich saja sana."

"Hn."

.

.

"I-ini untukmu, Na-Naruto-kun."

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan mengambil amplop berwarna ungu muda dari tangan Hinata. Membuka amplop itu, matanya mulai membaca tulisan yang tertera di dalam surat itu. Dia sudah sering mendapatkan surat cinta, tetapi entah mengapa surat cinta yang diberikan Hinata membuatnya berdesir. Padahal tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya tulisan polos yang mengungkapkan isi hati saja.

Dia baru saja ingin makan siang dan sedang memasukan bukunya ke dalam loker ketika Hinata datang mendekatinya. Dan dia terkejut ketika Hinata memberikannya sebuah surat.

"Kamu mengajakku kencan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Aku cukup terkejut membaca pernyataan cintamu dan kamu juga mengajakku kencan?"

Hinata menundukan kepalanya malu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dituliskan Sakura dalam surat itu, tetapi dia malu setengah mati. Apalagi melihat wajah serius Naruto ketika membaca surat itu.

"Umm.. baiklah, aku akan menjawab perasaanmu saat kita kencan nanti." Naruto menunjukan cengirannya. "Sabtu sepulang sekolah, jangan lupa."

Dan setelah Naruto meninggalkannya, Hinata pingsan seketika.

 **oOo Tomodachi oOo**

Suara benturan disertai suara tempat sampah yang terjatuh menggema di sebuah gang. Seorang pemuda terlihat lemas tak berdaya dengan tubuh yang babak belur. Punggungnya terasa nyeri bukan main karena benturan yang diterimanya.

Ketika dia mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Bayangan gadis yang dia cintai yang terlintas pertama kali.

.

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukan bolpointnya ke meja belajarnya. Emeraldnya menatap deretan angka yang tertulis diatas bukunya. Dia baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas Matematika yang diberikan Asuma sensei dan sekarang waktunya dia meneliti kembali jawabannya.

Satu senyuman geli terukir di bibirnya. Masih teringat jelas saat dirinya dengan panik bersama Ino menuju UKS karena mendengar Hinata pingsan. Ketika mengetahui alasan Hinata pingsan, dirinya tidak bisa menahan senyum gelinya. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar lucu.

"Sakura, ada Itachi diluar."

Mendengar panggilan Ibunya membuat lamunannya buyar. Dengan tertatih-tatih, dirinya keluar kamar dan menemukan Itachi duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Itachi-nii, ada apa?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Sakura, ini tentang Sasuke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

Arima K : wkwkkwk.. yah, anggap aja emang Sasukenya suka sama Sakura :3 wahahaha.. mana gede banget yah TBCnya :3

Guest (1) : Dull itu apa? :3

Pinktomato : Hehehe.. makasih :)

IndigoRasengan23 : udah tuh, Naruto dibikin kalah total :3

Mantika Mochi : yang ini panjang :3 ini sudah di update..

: temen karena musuh bersama? Yah, nanti bakal kejawab apakah perasaan Naruto hanya obsesi semata..

Rabapyon : ini ceritanya terinspirasi dari Naruto shippuden ending 2 :3 yah, anggep aja Naruto itu kayak sok jagoan.. tapi nanti ada alasannya kenapa Naruto kayak begitu..

Rossadila17 : sudah dijawab semua di chap ini.. :3

Jamurlumutan : sudah dijawab di cerita ini :3

Ayuniejung : sebel kenapa?

Guest (2) : Author mencoba untuk adil.. :3 tapi kayaknya lebih ke Naruto ya? :3

Yoriko Yokochidan : sayangnya Sasori gaada disini, maaf. Di chap depan, bakal terjawab kok :)

Jamurlumutan462 : ini sudah dilanjut.. :3 yups, silahkan di Foll :3

Tiramisu-chan30 : ini sudah dilanjut.. hehe, makasih ya..

Sachaan05 : Ini udah di update :3

 **Duhduh.. kelamaan ya? Wkwkwk.. kebiasaannya Author mah gitu, kadang kalo mau update fict itu harus urut dulu.. :3 satusatu bikinnya, jadi lama.. :3**

 **Dan entah kenapa, jadi pengen bikin fict baru, padahal banyak fict yang terbengkalai :3 pokoknya ditunggu aja ya.. dan maafkan juga atas keterlambatan ini :3**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tomodachi : To You All**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno] [Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!** _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author, atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya.)**_

 **.**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk semua orang yang aku sayangi.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

" _D-Dia begitu tampan."/ "Hinata,apa bagusnya berandalan seperti itu?" / "Jangan pernah mendekati Sakura." / "Memangnya apa salahnya-ttebayou?!" / "Karena Sasuke akan menghajarmu."_

 **oOo Tomodachi oOo**

"Naruto."

Naruto yang sedang memainkan gadgetnya, menoleh kearah pintu. Saphirenya menatap ayahnya yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ikut ayah sekarang."

.

Ino memandang tiga bangku di kelasnya yang kosong, satu alisnya terangkat ketika melihat bangku kosong tersebut. Sepertinya bukan dirinya saja yang merasa keheranan, tetapi juga teman-temannya yang lainnya.

Hinata bahkan tak henti-hentinya memandang bangku milik Naruto yang kosong. Dia tidak mengerti, apa yang membuat pemuda pembuat onar itu tidak masuk sekolah. Begitu pula dengan bangku milik Sakura dan juga Sasuke.

Tidak biasanya Sakura tidak masuk tanpa alasan begitu saja. Jika Sasuke, mereka sudah biasa melihat Sasuke tidak muncul dikelas dengan alasan harus mengelola perusahaan milik ayahnya. Mereka semua sudah memaklumi tindakan Sasuke. Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi ketika Naruto tidak masuk sekolah. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang, tetapi satu kesimpulan mereka dapatkan.

Jika ketiganya memiliki suatu keterkaitan.

Neji masuk tergesa-gesa ke dalam kelasnya, membuat beberapa temannya semakin tidak mengerti dengan kedatangan Neji yang terburu-buru.

"Aku punya kabar buruk, sekolah kita akan ditutup."

.

.

"Ini tidak mungkin." Ino masih tidak percaya dengan berita yang beredar luas. Tetapi jika Neji yang mengatakannya, itu sudah pasti benar. Apalagi Neji mendapatkan informasi itu langsung dari mulut Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah Konoha High School.

"Tsunade-sama bilang, dia terlibat dengan sesuatu yang membahayakan. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tetapi mulai besok sekolah kita akan diliburkan entah sampai kapan. Guru-guru sedang mengadakan rapat untuk membahas sekolah kita yang sedang genting ini," ucap Neji.

"Mondokusei, sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto yang tidak masuk sekolah."

"Jika Sasuke yang tidak masuk sekolah, itu sudah biasa. Tetapi jika Sakura, ini baru pertama kalinya dia tidak masuk sekolah tanpa alasan yang jelas seperti ini," ucap Ino.

"Pokoknya, setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Kita harus ke rumah Sakura." Shino memutuskan keputusan terbaik.

.

"Hal ini tidak bisa dilakukan begitu saja, Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade memandang beberapa bawahannya yang terlihat protes dengan apa yang menjadi keputusannya untuk menutup sekolahnya. Dia menutup sekolahnya bukan tanpa alasan, saat ini keadaan sedang membahayakan dan keputusannya untuk menutup sekolahnya adalah keputusan terbaik.

"Aku menutup sekolah ini bukan tanpa alasan," ucap Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu, katakan apa alasannya!" Kurenai angkat bicara.

Tsunade memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Tidak, jika sudah waktunya dia akan mengatakan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya, setelah masalah yang melanda sekolah ini selesai."

.

.

 _Sakura sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Asuma sensei dengan teliti. Gadis berambut bubble gum itu tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang diluar jendela kamarnya. Dan ketika Sakura menyadarinya, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat siapa yang datang._

" _Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju jendela kamarnya dan membukanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke-kun?!"_

 _Sasuke tidak menjawab dan memberikan sesuatu untuk Sakura. Betapa terkejut gadis itu ketika melihat benda yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. Sebuah bantal tomat yang ingin dibelinya di Ginza sebelum insiden penculikan itu terjadi._

" _I-Ini, bagaimana kamu bisa mendapatkannya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya._

" _Aku selalu tahu apa yang kamu inginkan." Sasuke mencubit hidung Sakura dengan gemas._

 _Sakura memandang bantal tomat ditangannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya sebelum tersenyum. Emeraldnya menatap dalam-dalam onyx milik Sasuke._

" _Sasuke-kun, terimakasih."_

 _Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Bibirnya melumat bibir Sakura dengan lembut, menjilat bibir bawah itu dengan lembut._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Sasuke menyatukan dahi mereka setelah ciuman singkat itu terlepas._

" _Aku tahu itu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum._

" _Aku harus pergi jauh sekarang."_

 _Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan khawatir. Entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Baru saja dia akan buka mulut, Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja._

 **Brukkkk!**

Lamunan Sakura buyar ketika jendela kamarnya menutup sendiri karena angin yang kencang. Emeraldnya memandang bantal pemberian Sasuke sebelum memeluknya dengan erat. Dia bahkan masih bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang ditinggalkan Sasuke di bantal itu.

"Sasuke-kun, aku harap kamu baik-baik saja."

Air mata Sakura mengalir keluar. Dan tepat saat itu, pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Sakura-chan, ada teman-temanmu datang mengunjungimu."

.

.

Naruto memacu motornya. Ayahnya sudah menceritakan segalanya kepadanya dan itu membuatnya cukup shock. Jadi, sekarang adalah saatnya untuk membalaskan budi yang sudah dilakukan Sasuke.

"Teme, tunggu saja."

.

.

Sakura merasa seperti seorang penjahat yang sedang diinterogasi karena kejahatan yang berat. Tanpa diberitahu pun, dia mengetahui alasan teman-temannya datang mengunjunginya.

"Sakura, aku mohon kamu jujur tentang apa yang terjadi kepada kami." Ino memegang tangan Sakura dengan erat. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kamu, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah secara bersamaan. Lalu sekolah kita akan ditutup, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Sakura?"

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Dia tahu, jika suatu saat nanti, cepat atau lambat dia harus menceritakan semuanya kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan akhirnya, hari itu datang.

"Senju Tsunade, dia adalah nenekku."

Mereka semua tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Kiba bahkan tidak bisa menahan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Baru awalannya saja sudah membuat mereka terkejut, apalagi klimaksnya.

"Ja-jadi, Tsunade-sama adalah nenekmu?" tanya Neji tidak percaya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya. Itu benar."

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya kepada kami?!" tanya Tenten.

"Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya kepada siapapun." Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Kalian tentu tahu legenda tiga sannin bukan?"

"Senju Tsunade, Orochimaru dan Jiraiya. Tiga legendaris yang pernah berjaya pada dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Mereka menguasai pasar ekonomi Jepang, bahkan menguasai mafia Jepang." Sai tersenyum aneh.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!" tanya Ino menunjuk kekasihnya itu. Dia saja baru tahu sekarang.

"Aku membacanya di salah satu buku."

"Apa yang dikatakan Sai benar," ucap Sakura. Semua mata kini memandang kearahnya. "Dua puluh tahun yang lalu, mereka dijuluki tiga Legenda Sannin. Mereka mampu membuat Jepang berjaya, bahkan hingga saat ini. Mereka bekerja sama satu sama lain untuk memajukan Jepang dari segala bidang. Nenekku, Senju Tsunade berkecimpung di Kesehatan dan Pendidikan, Jiraiya, kakek Naruto berkecimpung di perekonomian Jepang, dan Orochimaru, kakek Sasuke berkecimpung pada Mafia."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Madara? Bukankah dia juga kakek dari Sasuke?" tanya Neji.

"Kakek Madara adalah ayah dari paman Fugaku, sedangkan Orochimaru adalah ayah dari bibi Mikoto." Sakura menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Dibalik semua itu, pasti ada orang yang tidak suka. Danzo adalah orangnya."

"Danzo? Siapa dia?" tanya Kiba.

"Dia salah satu mafia juga, meski tidak seterkenal dan ditakuti seperti Uchiha. Dia bekerja sama dengan beberapa mafia yang membenci tiga legenda sannin ini dan ingin memasukan investor asing ke Jepang.

Apakah kalian ingat, Sasuke pernah tidak masuk selama tiga bulan sewaktu Sekolah Menengah Pertama? Dia tidak masuk karena diculik oleh suruhannya Danzo dan punggungnya robek karena insiden itu, maka dari itu Sasuke selalu kesakitan dibagian punggungnya. Semenjak saat itu, Sasuke selalu dijaga dengan ketat. Dia tidak masuk sekolah bukan karena mengatur perusahaan seperti yang kalian ketahui.

Uchiha berada di belakang Namikaze. Agar Namikaze bisa menguasai pasar perekonomian Jepang, dibutuhkan seseorang yang kuat untuk bisa melakukannya. Dan itu adalah tugas Uchiha. Memastikan bahwa Namikaze dan Senju selalu aman. Dan sekarang, Danzo kembali bergerak dan dia berhasil menculik Sasuke."

"Lalu, bukankah Sasuke punya kakak?" tanya Tenten.

"Ah- Itachi-nii juga membantu, dengan kelompoknya yang bernama Akatsuki. Tugasnya memastikan semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana tanpa diketahui oleh musuh. Mereka bergerak secara diam-diam dan rahasia."

"Jadi, dimana Sasuke sekarang?" tanya Kiba.

"Itu yang sedang Itachi-nii sedang coba cari. Aku harus tetap berada dirumah sampai semuanya aman. Mereka mengincar kepala Naruto bukan tanpa alasan, Naruto adalah pewaris Namikaze dan setiap orang pasti mengincarnya. Sasuke bertugas untuk memastikan jika aku dan Naruto aman."

Mereka semua terdiam. Mencoba mencerna apa yang masuk ke dalam otaknya, sejenak mereka larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Sasuke!" Ino bangkit dari duduknya. "Kita harus menyelamatkan Sasuke karena dia teman kita! Setelah itu, kita lindungi Sakura dan juga Naruto!"

"Tapi, bagaimana kita melakukannya?" tanya Chouji.

Ino melirik kearah luar jendela kamar milik Sakura. Tepatnya kearah beberapa pemuda yang sedang berkumpul di rumah Sasuke.

"Ayo kita segera bergegas."

.

.

"Itachi-nii!"

Itachi yang sedang memasukan beberapa barangnya ke dalam mobil menolehkan kepalanya. Iris obsidiannya memandang beberapa teman-teman Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Deidara yang baru saja keluar dari kediaman Uchiha terkejut dan terheran-heran melihat beberapa anak SMA berdiri di depan kediaman Uchiha.

"Ada apa ini, un?" tanya Deidara keheranan.

"Aku mohon! Bawa kami bersamamu!" Ino membungkukan badannya diikuti yang lainnya.

"Tunggu dulu, aku tidak mengerti," ucap Itachi.

"Kami sudah mendengar semuanya dari Sakura. Kami juga ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke, jadi bawalah kami semua." Neji mewakili teman-temannya angkat bicara.

"Tidak, aku tidak mungkin membawa kalian." Itachi menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Lagipula, ini terlalu berbahaya untuk kalian, un."

Beberapa anggota Akatsuki yang mendengar keributan diluar rumah keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Mereka sama heran dan terkejut melihat segerombolan murid SMA yang datang.

"Lebih baik kalian pulang dan tidur dari pada mengikuti kami." Pein mencoba mengusir mereka.

"Tidak. Sasuke adalah teman kami, dan Naruto juga," ucap Kiba.

"Pein, sebaiknya kita ajak mereka." Itachi menepuk bahu Pein. "Baiklah, kita ubah rencana kita. Kalian memang paling bisa membuat aku harus menguras otak lagi."

Ino dan yang lainnya tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Baiklah. Pein, Deidara, Sasori, kalian ikut aku. Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame kalian jaga Uchiha-sama dan Senju-sama. Konan dan Zetsu, tugas kalian adalah memastikan keselamata Namikaze-sama. Dan kalian bocah-bocah nekat, sebagian ikut mobilku dan sebagian ikut mobil Sasori."

"Itachi-nii, ajak juga aku."

Mereka semua menoleh ke asal suara. Sakura memandang Itachi yang kini menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sakura?!" Pein benar-benar terkejut memandangnya. "Seharusnya kamu sudah berada di gedung Namikaze corp bersama yang lainnya."

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke-kun." Sakura meremas bajunya dengan erat. "Aku.. aku mencintainya. Jadi izinkan aku menyelamatkannya!"

Pein tidak bisa melakukan tindakan apapun selain memandang Itachi. Semua keputusan berada di tangan Itachi sekarang.

"Baiklah." Itachi menarik nafas panjang. "Sakura ikut di mobilku."

"Tapi sebelum itu."

Mereka semua menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sasori yang mengeluarkan sebuah koper.

"Kalian tidak mungkin menyerang mereka dengan tangan kosong, bukan?"

"Whoaahh.. pistol!"

"Demi masa muda! Aku tidak menyangka jika akan memegang pistol!"

"Tanganku gemetaran memegangnya."

"Apa ini sungguhan?"

"Hati-hati menggunakannya."

"Aku takut akan salah menembak."

"Hei teman-teman." Sasori mencoba menenangkan beberapa remaja itu. "Itu pistol sungguhan, aku yakin kalian belum terbiasa menggunakannya. Jadi gunakan saat-saat genting dan tunggu perintah dari Itachi."

"Baiklah. Semuanya, kita berangkat!"

 **oOo Tomodachi oOo**

"Kau hebat, Danzo."

Muu meneguk minumannya dan memandang Danzo yang duduk di hadapannya. Mereka semua berada di sebuah ruangan dimana rapat untuk menjatuhkan Namikaze corp yang dilindungi oleh Uchiha. Mereka harus menjatuhkan Uchiha baru menjatuhkan Namikaze, Senju sudah pasti akan jatuh dengan sendirinya.

"Kau tidak melukai sanderanya, bukan?" tanya Hanzo.

"Tidak. Aku sudah menyembunyikannya dengan baik-baik. Dia dibutuhkan dalam keadaan hidup, jika Uchiha itu mau menyatakan mundur dari dunia mafia dan Namikaze menyerahkan seluruh sahamnya untuk kita. Dengan begitu, kita bisa menguasai Jepang!"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat kejatuhan mereka." Gatou buka suara.

"Kau memang jenius, Danzo."

"Aku sudah mengutus beberapa pengawal yang akan menjaga kita. Aku yakin jika Uchiha tidak akan diam saja." Danzo memandang rekan-rekan kerjanya. "Untuk saat ini, kita perlu waspada."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

Pinktomato : itu udah aku buat yang baru, yang judulnya "Sepenggal Kata dalam Lukisan" XD *plaakk

Dianarndraha : ini sudah di update, Sasuke masih dirahasiakan kondisinya.

Bang Kise Ganteng : udah di jawab di fict ini tentang Sasuke :3

Zarachan : sudah..

Akura Vushimu : sudah..

Mantika Mochi : Aaaa.. makasih senpai :) yup.. ini sudah di update..

Hinatachannn2505 : hehe.. mungkin di chap depan bakal full sama misi penyelamatan Sasuke, jadi buat Naruhina SasuSakunya ditunggu aja ya..

Indigorasengan23 : sudaahh...

: Sasuke jadi yang harus dilindungi disini, padahal tugasnya dia sebenernya buat ngelindungi Naruto dan Sakura XD

Jamurlumutan462 : Hehehe.. makasih senpai.. :) yup..

Rossadilla17 : wkkwkwk.. yup, ini sudah di update..

Triple-X : itu sudah ketahuan siapa musuh Sasuke XD

Yoriko Yokochidan : Wah.. kalo yang itu rahasia.. :3 ditunggu aja ntar sampe mana dilanjutnya :3

Suket alang alang : sudah dilanjut..

Chaiki Machi : hahaha.. nanti kondisi Sasuk bakal dikasih tahu di chap depan.. XD

Hitomi : hehe.. makasih yaa..

Hani : Arigatou-nee :D

Jumawan731 : hehehe.. makasih ya..

Wow : nanti bakal dibikin pacaran kok :3

Hanamura18 : Hehe.. makasih ya.. ini sudah dilanjut..

 **Btw, apa masih ada yang bingung sama penjelasannya Sakura? Kalau masih bingung biar Saku yang jelaskan.**

 **Jadi, ceritanya Namikaze corp itu memajukan ekonomi Jepang, nah biar kondisi selalu aman, gak ada preman-preman atau mafia-mafia yang mengganggu ketentraman Jepang, itu tugas Uchiha. Akatsuki itu ibaratnya kayak FBI gitulah :3 dan Senju itu berkecimpung di bidang kesehatan dan pendidikan. Pokoknya tugasnya Akatsuki sama Uchiha itu buat ngelindungi Namikaze dan Uchiha.**

 **Kalau ada yang tanya lagi, kenapa di awal Naruto pake nama Uzumaki? Kan Cuma Naruto yang gak tau soal ini. Jadi pas Minato ngejelasin tentang semua ini ke Naruto, dia langsung pengen nyelametin Sasuke. Makanya Naruto pakai nama Uzumaki, bukan Namikaze.**

 **Apa ada yang masih bingung? Kalau masih ada yang bingung silahkan tinggalkan pertanyaan di kotak Review :D**

 **Terimakasih! Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tomodachi : To You All**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno] [Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!** _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author, atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya.)**_

 **.**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk semua orang yang aku sayangi.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

" _D-Dia begitu tampan."/ "Hinata,apa bagusnya berandalan seperti itu?" / "Jangan pernah mendekati Sakura." / "Memangnya apa salahnya-ttebayou?!" / "Karena Sasuke akan menghajarmu."_

 **oOo Tomodachi oOo**

Naruto mengendarai motornya menuju sebuah gedung yang ada di pinggiran Tokyo. Memarkir motornya tidak jauh, Naruto memandang gedung di hadapannya. Untung saja dia sempat memasang GPS di ponsel baju milik Sasuke, jadi tidak susah untuk mencari keberadaan pemuda itu.

Memandang sekelilingnya, gedung ini terlihat sepi. Mungkin saja ini karena jam sudah memasuki pukul tujuh malam dan beberapa karyawan juga sudah pulang. mengendap-endap, Naruto berjalan menuju pintu belakang gedung di hadapannya.

"Haha.. aku tidak menyangka jika bocah itu lemah."

"Padahal dia dari klan Uchiha."

"Sayang sekali untuk dilewatkan, bukan?"

Naruto memandang tangga menuju lantai atas gedung. Menarik nafas panjang, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya naik tangga dengan hati-hati. Dia tidak memiliki persiapan apapun, hanya berbekal ilmu beladiri yang pernah ditekuninya.

"Selamat datang, Namikaze-san."

.

.

Itachi melirik Sasori yang sedang mengotak-atik komputer di sampingnya. Wajah pemuda itu berubah menjadi serius.

"Apa benar itu tempat di sanderanya Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya. Tapi-"

Itachi mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tapi?"

"Aku melihat GPS yang aku ada di ponsel Naruto berada di dalam gedung itu juga."

Wajah Itachi kontan menjadi pucat. Jika Naruto juga tertangkap, semuanya akan menjadi sulit.

"Hubungi Deidara, kita susun rencana selanjutnya."

.

"Danzo." Naruto mendesis ketika melihat siapa yang muncul di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau sama bodohnya dengan ayahmu itu, Namikaze." Danzo tersenyum. "Datang ke sarang buaya seorang diri. Mau jadi sok pahlawan?"

"Aku kesini untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak berang. "Berani sekali kalian menyanderanya."

"Karena dia merupakan salah satu orang yang berbahaya." Danzo tersenyum.

Naruto maju dan melayangkan pukulan yang dengan mudah di hindari oleh Danzo. Beberapa pengawal Danzo muncul membawa pistol di tangannya.

"Tidak." Danzo memandang anak buahnya. "Lawan dia dengan tangan kosong. Aku membutuhkannya dalam keadaan hidup."

Naruto menggulung lengannya. Mau berapa orang pun dia layani sekarang juga.

.

"Ini gedungnya?" Itachi memandang gedung di hadapannya.

"Aku berhasil menyadap ponsel milik Danzo dan tidak salah lagi inilah tempatnya." Sasori memasang earphonenya.

"Baiklah teman-teman, aku tidak akan mengulanginya dua kali," ucap Itachi. "Di dalam sana, Naruto juga menjadi korban. Kita harus menyelamatkan Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Deidara dan Pein akan masuk lewat pintu depan, tim Deidara segera ikuti Deidara bersama Pein. Tim ku akan masuk lewat pintu belakang. Sasori akan diam di mobil dan merusak sistem di dalam gedung, sehingga cctv akan menjadi eror. Dan saat itulah kita selamatkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Tidak usah bawa mereka keluar, bawa mereka ke bagian paling atas gedung ini. Hidan dan Kakuzu sudah menunggu dengan helikopter."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku, Itachi-nii?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tahu kamu mencintai adikku, Sakura." Itachi mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut. "Tapi kali ini, aku mohon tetaplah bersama Sasori. Kami membutuhkanmu dalam keadaan hidup dan selamat."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Matanya terasa panas dan berair. Dia hanyalah gadis lemah yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Apalagi dengan kondisi yang cacat seperti ini. Dia begitu tidak berguna.

"Jangan sedih begitu, Sakura."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya ketika Ino memegang pundaknya. Dilihatnya teman-temannya tersenyum kearahnya. Lee mengacungkan jempolnya, Kiba bahkan tersenyum hangat.

"Kami akan membawa Sasuke dan Naruto kembali, kami janji," ucap Neji.

"Merepotkan saja." Shikamaru menguap dengan lebar. "Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu menyukai Sasuke dan tidak ingin terlibat dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Tetapi Naruto dan Sasuke juga temanku."

Sakura mengusap air mata di sudut matanya.

"Teman-teman, terimakasih."

Deidara menyikut lengan Itachi.

"Bukannya itu mengharukan, un," ucap Deidara.

"Memang. Tetapi kita harus bergegas kawan. Segera ke posisi kalian."

Deidara segera menuju pintu depan bersama Pein, Kiba, Shino. Sedangkan Itachi di pintu belakang bersama Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Neji, Tenten dan juga Lee. Hinata bertugas menjaga Sakura bersama dengan Sasori.

"Baiklah. Di depan pintu terdapat dua penjaga. Di dalam gedung juga terdapat beberapa penjaga yang berkeliaran." Sasori mengetikan sesuatu di hadapannya. "Itachi, diatasmu ada empat penjaga yang berjaga. Berhati-hatilah."

Deidara memberi aba-aba menembak. Pein menembakan pelurunya tepat mengenai satu orang penjaga, disusul oleh Shino yang juga melumpuhkan penjaga lainnya.

"Kau hebat, Shino," bisik Kiba. "Bagaimana kau bisa menembaknya secara langsung?"

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin aku sedang beruntung."

Itachi mengarahkan tangannya keatas, dengan pelan Itachi melangkahkan kakinya naik keatas tangga. Onyxnya menangkap empat penjaga yang sedang berjaga-jaga, mungkin karena kedatangan Naruto membuat penjagaan semakin diperketat.

Memberi kode dengan tangannya, Itachi menembak penjaga satu persatu. Mereka segera menuju tempat dimana Sasuke dan Naruto disandera.

"Danzo-sama." anak buahnya menunduk hormat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Danzo.

"Kita diserang. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Hadang mereka." Danzo tersenyum. "Aku akan segera siapkan rencana B."

.

"Sasori-nii, aku ingin ketoilet."

Sasori memandang Sakura yang kini sedang menggigit bibirnya. Persis seperti anak kecil yang disuruh menahan pipis.

"Hinata, temani Sakura ke toilet."

Sakura segera keluar dari mobil milik Sasori dan berjalan menuju toilet terdekat. Dia berharap tidak harus berjalan terlalu jauh.

.

 _Gelap. Tempat apa ini?_

"Teme! Bangunlah! Sasuke Ayam!"

 _Suara itu, suara Naruto. Benarkah itu Naruto? Apakah aku sudah berada di Surga? Jika memang begitu, bagaimana dengan Sakura?_

"Ayam sialan! Bangunlah!"

Sasuke sedikit membuka matanya. Onyxnya menangkap sosok Naruto yang terikat dengan wajah yang babak belur. Darah mengalir di sudut bibir Naruto.

"Na..ruto?"

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, teme. Aku pikir kau sudah mati." Naruto meludah, mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau-" Sasuke menggantungkan kata-katanya. Punggungnya terasa nyeri.

"Teme?! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku mencoba menyelamatkanmu. Tapi aku malah dihajar hingga babak belur dan terdampar disini." Naruto menujukan cengirannya.

"Lalu, Sakura?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya dia baik-baik saja."

.

 _Dor! Dor!_

"Sial!" Deidara mengumpat ketika mereka terdesak.

Mereka tidak menyangka jika anak buah Danzo begitu banyak. Tinggal satu lantai lagi menuju tempat Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka malah terkepung.

"Hiee! Aku ingin menembaki mereka semua!" umpat Ino.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Ino. Tidak ada celah untuk menembaki mereka," ucap Shikamaru.

"Sasori, bagaimana ini?" tanya Itachi.

" _Aku tidak bisa menemukan celah. Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku mencoba mencari jalan keluar."_

Mereka bersembunyi dibalik tiang batu yang menjulang tinggi. Sial! Ini semua diluar rencana mereka! Mereka tidak menyangka banyak anak buah Danzo yang akan menyergap mereka seperti ini.

"Dei! Awas di belakangmu!" Pein berteriak.

Deidara menolehkan kepalanya dan matanya membulat ketika melihat anak buah Danzo sudah mengacungkan pistolnya. Dia tidak bisa menghindar kemanapun sekarang. Tidak ada celah untuknya menghindar. Tamat sudah hidupnya.

 _Dor!_

.

 **Toktok..**

Danzo yang sedang meneguk winenya tersenyum kearah koleganya.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Muu.

"Jangan khawatir, dia adalah rencana B kita."

Danzo berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu. Senyumnya terkembang ketika melihat Sai datang bersama gadis berambut pink. Sakura memandang sekelilingnya dan terlihat ketakutan.

"Sai, apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Tidak usah takut, gadis manis." Danzo mempersilahkan Sai masuk. "Masuklah."

Sai menggenggam tangan Sakura yang terlihat gemetaran. Dia tidak tahu siapa mereka, tetapi rasanya mereka semua berbahaya.

"Terimakasih sudah membawanya kemari, Sai." Danzo menopang dagunya, senyum kemenangan tercetak di wajahnya. "Sekarang penerus dari klan Senju, Namikaze dan Uchiha sudah lengkap. Aku yakin jika Namikaze akan segera menyerahkan sahamnya dan Uchiha akan segera melepas kekuasaannya."

"Tunggu dulu, a-aku tidak mengerti," cicit Sakura.

"Apakah kau pikir Sai selama ini adalah temanmu?" tanya Danzo. "Jangan naif, gadis kecil. Dia adalah putraku yang aku tugaskan untuk memata-matai kalian selama ini. Jadi, Sai."

Danzo mengulurkan tangannya.

"Berikan gadis itu padaku."

 _Ceklek!_ Mereka semua melotot ketika Sai mengeluarkan pistol dari balik bajunya. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Sai tersenyum dan menodongkan pistolnya kearah Danzo.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu, ayah."

.

Sasori melepas earphonenya ketika menyadari Sakura tidak kembali juga. Ini sudah hampir dua puluh menit dan Sakura belum kembali juga. Membuka pintu mobilnya, Sasori memegang pistol di tangannya. Segera dia menuju toilet terdekat dan yang dilihatnya membuatnya bungkam.

"Itachi, kita punya kabar buruk." Sasori berbicara sembari meletakan Hinata yang pngsan di mobilnya. "Sakura menghilang dan aku menemukan Hinata pingsan di dekat toilet."

.

"Deidara! Awas!"

Deidara memejamkan matanya. Pasrah akan apa yang terjadi padanya malam ini. Jika hidupnya memang hanya sampai disini, dia bangga karena bisa mengabdi pada Akatsuki.

 _Dor!_

Deidara terdiam. Mematung. Tidak terasa sakit, tidak mengeluarkan darah. Perlahan, Deidara membuka matanya dan menemukan pengawal yang harusnya membunuhnya malah jatuh tersungkur. Bukan dirinya yang menembaknya, lalu siapa?

Matanya memandang Kiba yang terengah-engah sembari memegang pistolnya. Tangannya kemudian menjadi gemetar dan kakinya menjadi lemas. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Apakah dia baru saja menyelamatkan Deidara?

" _Itachi, kita punya kabar buruk."_ Itachi terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan dari Sasori. _"Sakura menghilang dan aku menemukan Hinata pingsan di dekat toilet."_

 _Dor!_

Satu suara tembakan berasal dari lantai atas membuat beberapa pengawal berlari menuju asal suara. Itachi memberi kode agar mereka memperhatikannya.

"Dengarkan aku." Itachi memberi aba-aba. "Sakura kini menghilang. Ini adalah kesempatan kita. Jika ini gagal, maka kita tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke maupun Naruto."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita melakukannya!"

Pein tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Kiba.

"Nice shoot."

Kiba tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya. Di puji seperti itu, siapa yang tidak senang?

"Ayo kita lakukan yang terbaik!"

.

"Sai!"

Sai memandang Sakura dan tersenyum. Seragam putihnya menjadi merah di bagian lengan, menandakan sesuatu telah menembus lengan putih milik Sai. Sedangkan Danzo memandang Sai dengan tatapan dingin, di tangannya terdapat sebuah pistol.

"Wah, wah, lihat itu. Penghianat kecil itu," ucap Gato.

"Kau membesarkan seorang penghianat, Danzo." Hanzo duduk dengan tenang meski tatapannya waspada.

Danzo menatap datar Sai yang tengah memegangi lengannya yang berdarah. Sakura mengernyit tidak suka dan maju di hadapan Sai.

"Sakura?" Sai memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku yang kalian inginkan bukan? Aku sudah ada disini. Jangan sakiti Sai lebih dari ini."

Danzo maju dan mengusap pipi gembil Sakura. Sakura merasa ngeri sejenak.

"Kau memang pemberani, gadis kecil." Danzo menatap koleganya. "Kalian tidak ingin membawanya?"

.

"Teme! Aku mendengar suara tembakan," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Itachi-nii, aku tahu itu dia."

Sasuke duduk dan memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Firasatnya mengatakan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sakura. Dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Sasuke! Naruto!"

Naruto memandang kearah pintu yang dibuka secara paksa. Tenten dan Ino segera membuka ikatan mereka. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Neji berjaga.

"Kau baik saja, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino.

"Dimana Sakura?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Lidah Ino terasa kelu. Bagaimana dia mengatakan pada Sasuke jika Sakura menghilang?

"Dia tertangkap juga, bukan?" Sasuke menatap Ino. "Berikan aku pistol."

"Jangan gegabah, Sasuke!" Neji menatap sahabatnya itu. "Kami kesini susah payah untuk menyelamatkanmu dan Naruto. Itachi-nii dan yang lainnya sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Sakura. Jangan bertindak gegabah, Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan ceramahmu, brengsek!"

Satu pukulan dilayangkan Neji kearah Sasuke. Mata onyxnya berkilat marah dan menatap Neji dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya, Sasuke. Tapi pikirkan nyawamu. Jika kamu mati, semua ini akan tamat."

"Berikan pistol padanya."

Neji menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"A-apa?!"

"Tenten, berikan pistol padanya dan biarkan dia melakukan hal sesukanya," ucap Shikamaru. "Merepotkan saja, tapi kita hanya perlu menjaganya bukan. Biarkan dia melakukan sesukanya."

Neji mendesah lelah dan menyerah. Membiarkan Sasuke menerima pistol dan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju pintu.

"Teme." Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Melihat Naruto bangkit dan menyeka darah di mulutnya.

"Aku ikut denganmu untuk menyelamatkan Sakura-chan, ttebayou!"

.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Sakura menjerit, memaki ketika Gato dan yang lainnya menggerayangi paha mulusnya. Air matanya sudah mengalir. Dia tidak ingin semua ini terjadi padanya. Kami-sama, tolong.

"Danzo, boleh aku memperkosanya?" tanya Gato.

"Hmm.. lakukan itu jika kita sudah mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan." Danzo menatap Sai. "Aku tidak tahu jika aku telah membesarkan seorang penghianat sepertimu. Kau dan kakakmu sama saja, penghianat."

"Jangan sebut kak Shin dengan sebutan itu!" mata Sai berkilat marah.

"Kau mau apa? Membangkang?" Danzo mengacungkan pistol di kepala Sai. "Aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu malam ini. Kau bukan anakku, Sai."

Danzo tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengirimmu terlebih dahulu ke neraka."

 _Ceklek!_

"Jika kau melakukan itu, aku akan membunuhmu, Danzo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

Bang Kise Ganteng : Haha.. aku gabisa bikin adegan action gitu sih.. jadi gatau deh ini ngena atau nggak.. :3

Dianarndraha : Nanti detailnya bakal ada di chap depan kok.. :3

Zarachan : makasih.. tapi ini udah yang paling cepet..

Guest : makasih.. :)

Sasusakulov1 : sudah.. :)

Mantika mochi : masih ada dua atau tiga chap lagi.. :3

Jamurlumutan462 : Hehehe.. makasih yaaa..

Rosadilla17 : hehe.. ini udah dilanjut..

Ai-uchiharunochan : Hehe.. nanti bakal dibahas lebih lanjut di chap selanjutnya.. btw, sebenernya aku udah nulis nama kamu dan ternyata gak keliahatan.. aku baru tau kalau tanda titiknya harus diganti.. hehe.. maaf ya.. semoga kamu tetep mau review fict aku yang lainnya.. :)

Hanamura18 : hehe.. aku gatau ini bagus atau gak.. aku bukan spesialis bikin cerita action sih.. :3

Indigorasengan23 : sudah..

Jumawan731 : Wwkwkwkw.. ini mah James Bond KW :3

Ayuniejung : Wwkwkwkwk.. sudah dilanjut..

Agintalavegr : Makasih.. :)

Liana Zhafrina : Hahaha.. makasih ya.. iya, fav semuanya juga boleh XD

Yukihara Nokawa : etto.. yang chap ini jelek ya? Aku gabakat bikin cerita action, tapi demi kamu aku lakuin :* dan hasilnya kayak gini? Memuaskan gak? :(

 **Iyaiya, Saku tau kalau banyak yang protes ini itu karena ceritanya aneh.. soalnya Saku bukan bidangnya bikin cerita action.. jadi penjabarannya agak aneh dan terkesan maksa. Iya gak sih? Jadi aneh ya? Etto.. untuk kali ini maaf kalo gak memuaskan para reader, ini udah kemampuan paling tinggi yang dikeluarin..**

 **Jadi, Sampai ketemu di chap depan ya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tomodachi : To You All**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno] [Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!** _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author, atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya.)**_

 **.**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk semua orang yang aku sayangi.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

" _D-Dia begitu tampan."/ "Hinata,apa bagusnya berandalan seperti itu?" / "Jangan pernah mendekati Sakura." / "Memangnya apa salahnya-ttebayou?!" / "Karena Sasuke akan menghajarmu."_

 **oOo Tomodachi oOo**

Danzo tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu. Ini akan menjadi pesta yang menyenangkan.

"Selamat datang, Itachi."

Bukan Danzo yang menyapa, melainkan Muu. Itachi tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah itu. Wajah licik orang yang jelas-jelas mencoba menyadap pesawat keluarganya, untung saja Sasori menemukan kejanggalan pada pesawat yang akan membawa keluarganya ke Hongkong, jika tidak mungkin dia tidak akan bisa berdiri disini sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan wajahmu, Muu."

"Hoo.. aku tau Uchiha memang sombong. Tapi, kau bahkan tidak tahu caranya menghormati orang tua."

Deidara dan Pein masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menodongkan pistolnya. Di belakang mereka, Kiba dan Shino masuk dan membantu Sakura juga Sai.

"Sai, lenganmu!" Kiba menyobek seragamnya dan meliliitkan pada luka Sai.

Sai meringis ketika Kiba membalut lukanya. Shino membantu Sakura yang terlihat shock.

"Shino-kun, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-kun dan Naruto?" tanya Sakura memandang Shino.

"Semuanya aman. Ino dan yang lainnya sedang menolong Sasuke." Shino menjawab lalu memandang Kiba. "Ayo Kiba, kita tidak boleh lengah."

Kiba dan Shino berdiri di hadapan Sakura dan Sai. Mereka akan melawan dengan sekuat tenaga, tidak akan mereka biarkan Sai dan Sakura terluka.

"Lukamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura dengan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Deidara menodongkan pistol pada Hanzo dan juga Gatou. Itachi menodongkan pistol pada Danzo sedangkan Pein menodongkan pistolnya pada Muu.

"Menyerahlah saja, kalian sudah dikepung."

"Menyerah?" cibir Gatou. "Kami tidak akan menyerah pada anak muda seperti kalian."

Deidara mundur beberapa langkah ketika Gatou mengeluarkan samurainya. Namun, meski sempat mundur menghindar tetap saja perutnya tergores samurai yang dikeluarkan Gatou. Deidara meringis perih ketika darah keluar dari goresan di perutnya.

"Dei!" Pein akan maju, namun Muu sudah mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Jangan coba-coba, anak muda."

Kiba berlari di depan Deidara untuk melindungi pemuda itu. Shino mencoba melindungi Sai dan juga Sakura.

"Kiba?!" Deidara terkejut ketika Kiba berdiri di depannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan, orang-orang terdekatku mati!"

Baku tembak tidak dapat terelakan lagi. Kiba menembaki Gatou yang sama sekali tidak memegang pistol. Namun, Hanzo mencoba melindungi Gatou.

"Ayo maju, anak muda."

Kiba menodongkan pistolnya namun dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Hanzo. Pria itu menendang tangan Kiba hingga pistol yang ada di tangan Kiba terhempas jauh. Pria itu ganti mengeluarkan pistol miliknya.

"Jangan harap aku mau tinggal diam."

Kiba mencoba menendang tangan Hanzo namun pria itu sudah memundurkan langkahnya. Jika dia tidak memiliki pistol, setidaknya dia memiliki kaki dan tangan untuknya melawan. Ini bukan dirinya, jika harus menyerah sekarang juga.

Deidara mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang Gatou yang sedang lengah. Namun, lagi-lagi Gatou dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan Deidara dan balik menyerang menggunakan samurainya.

"Jangan salah, anak muda. Dulu aku adalah mantan seorang samurai. Belum pernah ada orang lain yang selamat dari tebasan samuraiku."

"Kau-"

"Mati kau!"

 _Jleb!_

Deidara membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Kiba berdiri dihadapannya. Samurai milik Gatou sukses menembus dadanya. Kiba tersenyum, mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan darah, sebelum ambruk begitu saja.

"Kiba!"

Itachi sama sekali dengan baku tembak disekelilingnya. Dia berhadapan dengan Danzo. Pria paruh baya itu bisa melihat kilatan amarah yang tersembunyi di mata onyx milik Itachi.

"Kau masih seperti dulu, Itachi. Bocah pintar yang selalu membongkar kedokku."

Itachi memuntahkan ludahnya. Matanya memandang Danzo yang tetap tenang.

"Mungkin, sudah takdirnya jika aku harus menghancurkanmu."

Itachi melirik sekelilingnya. Ini gawat, Deidara dan Pein tidak mungkin bisa melawan tiga orang sekaligus. Shino bukannya tidak berguna, tetapi dia harus tetap menjaga Sakura dan juga Sai, ditambah Kiba yang terluka. Lengah sedikit saja, maka akan lebih banyak nyawa yang terancam.

Memejamkan matanya, otak jeniusnya mulai berputar. Dia harus segera melakukan serangan, jika tidak dia akan terdesak. Tim Ino tidak mungkin akan sampai untuk membantunya dalam waktu dekat, misi mereka adalah menyelamatkan Sasuke dan Naruto. Untuk saat ini yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah membawa Sasuke dan Naruto ke lantai paling atas dari gedung ini.

Dengan sigap tangannya mengeluarkan pistol dari saku celananya. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk membunuh Danzo. Jika Danzo sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan, maka semuanya akan berakhir.

 _Dor!_

Peluru yang seharusnya mengenai kepala Danzo dengan mudahnya ditangkap oleh Danzo. Jika pria paruh baya itu hanya manusia biasa, tidak mungkin bisa menangkap peluru yang sudah jelas mengarah ke kepalanya. Mata semua orang yang ada diruangan itu membulat dengan sempurna.

Itachi membatu ditempatnya berdiri.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Itu bukan pelurunya.

.

 _Dor! Dor! Dor!_

"Sialan!" Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengumpat. Mereka lagi-lagi terkepung oleh orang-orang Danzo. Saphirenya menatap Sasuke yang terlihat tenang. Meski mereka tahu, Sasuke adalah orang yang paling bersemangat membunuh sekarang. "Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Shikamaru berjongkok dan membuat tangannya dalam pose berfikir. Naruto mengangkat alisnya melihat tingkah Shikamaru yang sepertinya tidak akan membantu sama sekali.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?! Dia tidak membantu kita sama sekali!" ucap Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh!" Ino mendamprat Naruto dan membuat nyali Naruto menciut. "Dia sedang berfikir, seharusnya kau diam!"

Naruto memundurkan langkahnya. Ino memang cantik, tetapi galaknya bukan main.

"Maafkan aku-ttebayou! Aku kan tidak tahu!"

Shikamaru membuka matanya. Sasuke memandang temannya itu, sepertinya Shikamaru sudah mendapatkan rencana.

"Ini dia rencananya." Shikamaru memandang teman-temannya. "Aku, Chouji dan juga Tenten akan menghalau mereka. Karena Tenten bisa menggunakan senjata dengan baik. Lee, Neji, Ino, kalian segera bawa Naruto dan Sasuke ke tempat Sakura. Aku mendengar suara tembakan dan samurai. Kalian harus segera menghalau mereka dan obati yang terluka. Sisanya, serahkan pada kami disini."

"Baik!"

Tenten mengeluarkan beberapa pistol dari tas yang dibawanya. Ino memandang horor pada teman tomboynya itu, merasa ngeri ketika Tenten mengeluarkan semua senjatanya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menghabisi mereka semua." Tenten keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menembaki beberapa orang yang mengenakan pakaian hitam. "Ayo, kalian segera pergi! Shikamaru, Chouji, bantu aku!"

"Ini kesempatan kalian." Shikamaru menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Ayo, Chouji!"

Neji sebagai pemandu jalan segera berlari diikuti yang lainnya. Mereka mencoba menghindari peluru yang bisa saja mengenai kepala mereka. Naruto sendiri berlari dengan memegang kepalanya.

"Aku tidak suka ini-ttebayou! Aku bisa mati muda jika seperti ini terus!"

"Jangan mengeluh, bodoh! Ayo cepat lari!"

Dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa, mereka menuju salah satu ruangan. Shikamaru tersenyum dan menerima pistol dari tangan Tenten.

"Kami serahkan semuanya pada kalian, teman-teman."

.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Naruto!"

"Sial! Meleset!" Naruto merutuki dirinya yang gagal menembaki mengenai kepala Danzo. "Padahal sasaranku sudah benar."

"Ini bukan salahmu, dobe." Sasuke menunjuk peluru mereka yang dipegang Danzo. "Dia menangkapnya."

Danzo tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Tangannya menjatuhkan peluru milik Naruto.

"Sayang sekali, kalian bisa lolos." Danzo tertawa. "Jangan kira, hanya kalian yang bertambah kuat."

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Itachi melirik adiknya.

"Aku kesini bukan untukmu." Sasuke berdiri di depan Sakura. "Aku kesini untuk melindungi gadis yang aku cintai."

Sakura memandang punggung Sasuke.

"Sasuke..kun."

Ino menghampiri Sai yang lengannya terluka. Deidara segera membawa Kiba untuk diobati oleh Ino, meski dia tahu gadis itu tidak membawa apa-apa. Setidaknya, gadis itu bisa memberikan pertolongan pertama.

"Dei-nii, lukamu-" Ino memandang luka sayatan yang cukup panjang ditubuh Deidara.

"Tidak apa. Obati Kiba terlebih dahulu."

"Sasuke!" Pein jatuh terduduk. Gatou sudah siap menebas kepalanya.

"Hiyaaaahhhh!"

 _Trang!_

Pein memandang Lee yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menghalau samurai milik Gatou dengan gelang besi yang dipakainya.

"Jangan meremehkan kami! Neji, ayo kita lakukan!"

"Aku mengerti." Neji menggulung lengannya. "Aku sudah siap dari tadi."

Sasuke memandang Danzo dengan tatapan membunuh. Naruto memuntahkan ludahnya yang bercampur dengan darah. Untung saja dia menyerah, jika tidak dia tidak akan bisa mengumpulkan tenaga seperti ini.

"Sasuke, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Jika mengenakan pistol tidak mempan, terpaksa kita menggunakan tangan kosong."

"Rasanya, mustahil dia bisa menangkap peluruku."

"Lihat tangannya." Sasuke menunjuk tangan Danzo yang dipenuhi luka. "Dia berlatih dengan keras."

"Yosh! Ayo kita lakukan, Sasuke!"

Sasuke melirik Itachi yang memandangnya.

"Sebaiknya kau bantu yang lain, nii-chan. Aku akan menghabisi yang ini."

Naruto langsung menyerang dengan tendangan yang bahkan bisa dihindari Danzo dengan mata tertutup. Giliran Sasuke yang memukul Danzo namun dengan mudah juga dihindari oleh pria itu. Naruto kembali menyerang namun dengan mudah dihindari Danzo.

"Sial!"

"Cih, hanya begini saja." Danzo mendekati Sasuke dan mencekik leher Sasuke.

Naruto muncul dari belakang Danzo dan siap melayangkan pukulan dan langsung dihindari dengan mudah. Danzo memutar balik tubuhnya dan menendang Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat celah untuk mengalahkan Danzo memukul perutnya.

Danzo menangkap tangan Sasuke dan melemparkan pemuda itu hingga membentur tubuh Naruto. Danzo tertawa lebar melihat ketidakberdayaan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kau ingin melindungi gadis ini, bukan?" Danzo berjalan mendekati Sakura. Tangannya mengeluarkan pistol dari balik pakaiannya. "Aku akan membunuhnya."

 _Dor! Dor! Dor!_

"Sasuke!"

Sakura membelalakan matanya. Emeraldnya membulat ketika melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Sasuke, berdiri dihadapannya. Mulut pemuda itu mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

Itachi bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Apalagi melihat punggung Sasuke yang terkena tiga tembakan di punggungnya.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura tidak bisa menahan keterkjutannya.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu."

Sakura mematung di tempatnya duduk. Sasuke ambruk dengan darah yang mengalir di punggungnya.

"Kuso!"

Naruto bangkit dan menyeka darah di bibirnya. Dengan cepat, dirinya menerjang Danzo dan membawa pria paruh baya itu keluar menembus jendela gedung. Jika memang harus mati, maka dirinyalah yang harus mati.

Suara pecahan terdengar seiring dengan Naruto yang membawa Danzo untuk melompat bersama-sama.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut. Bahkan Gatou tidak bisa menahan mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Naruto!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

Dianarndraha : ini udah di lanjut.. hehhee..

Zarachan : sudah..

Bang Kise Ganteng : Hahaha.. makasih :* Iya, ntar perlawanan Naruto bakal diceritain di chap depan, kenapa bisa ketangkep semudah itu de el el :D

Deelyekermi : Hehehe.. makasih.. ini udah dilanjut..

Rossadilla17 : Makasih.. :) ini udah dilanjut.. :)

Mantika Mochi : Kayaknya malah chap ini pendek yah? :(

Liana Na : Hei Liana :) Hehehe.. makasih yaaa.. :) ini udah dilanjut kok ;)

Vatresia : Sudaahhh...

Grace : sudah..

Agintalavegr : Hehehe.. makasih.. :)

Ai-uchiharunochan : Iya.. karena author gabisa bikin cerita action :) pengen nyoba bikin yang action tapi malah begini jadinya :( Jadi, ini kayak melampaui batas Author.. batasnya emang Cuma segini :( iya, makasih buat sarannya :)

Indigorasengan23 : sudah..

Hanamura18 : Makasih :) eh oh.. makasih ya :) Hehehe.. Makasih :) *apaini

Jamurlumutan462 : Makasih senpai :)

Ayuniejung : Hahaha... makasi buat pengertiannya ya :) Romancenya kayaknya di chap depan deh :)

Septi : Hehehe.. tenang aja, Naruto juga belum menuhi kencannya Hinata, kan? :3

Uzumaki Kamil : Makasih.. :)

Ika710 : Makasih.. :)

 **Bang Kise Ganteng** yang selalu nanyain tentang fict ini di Pm, akhirnya bisa selesai juga :) maaf karena kelamaan nunggu :)

Dan makasih juga buat semua yang udah ngedukung fict ini, entah itu dikotak review atau di dalam hati :) Sakura menghargai semuanya kok :)

Gaada yang mau diomongin lagi, sampai ketemu di chap depan!

-Aomine Sakura-


	8. Chapter 8

**Tomodachi : To You All**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno] [Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!** _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author, atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya.)**_

 **.**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk semua orang yang aku sayangi.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

" _D-Dia begitu tampan."/ "Hinata,apa bagusnya berandalan seperti itu?" / "Jangan pernah mendekati Sakura." / "Memangnya apa salahnya-ttebayou?!" / "Karena Sasuke akan menghajarmu."_

 **oOo Tomodachi oOo**

Sakura meremas ujung baju seragamnya yang terkena noda darah. Noda darah Sasuke. Rasanya, ini semua seperti mimpi baginya.

Satu jam yang lalu, Fugaku selaku ayah Sasuke berhasil menggrebek gedung itu diikuti oleh pasukan yang dikirim oleh kepolisian Tokyo. Media massa mulai gencar memberitakan kejadian ini dan menjadi trending topik yang hangat dibicarakan. Mereka seketika menjadi terkenal karena kejadian itu.

"Sakura, lebih baik kamu pulang dulu dan ganti baju," ucap Tenten.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Sasuke-kun sendirian."

"Aku yang akan menjaganya, Sakura." Itachi muncul membawa secangkir kopi. "Orang tuamu mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Tidak Itachi-nii, akku tidak mau meninggalkan Sasuke-kun sendirian."

Itachi memberikan isyarat kepada Tenten untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Itachi lalu duduk di sebelah Sakura dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Sasuke baik-baik saja. Dia pemuda yang kuat."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak akan beranjak dari sisi Sasuke meski Itachi yang memintanya sekalipun.

"Tidak Itachi-nii. Tidak." Sakura mengusap ujung matanya. "Aku melihatnya ditembak di depan mataku sendiri. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya."

Dokter yang menangani Sasuke keluar dari ruang ICU. Dokter itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membuat perasaan cemas.

.

"Keadaan Sasuke cukup parah dan dirinya mengalami koma. Kami sudah mengambil peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya, namun luka yang di tubuhnya terlampau parah dan kesempatannya untuk sembuh hanya lima persen."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisannya dan memeluk Itachi. Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang dan menenangkan Sakura yang menangis.

Tidak. Pemuda itu tidak boleh mati.

.

Sakura memandang tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Selang-selang terpasang di tubuh Sasuke, bahkan Sakura bisa melihat detak jantung Sasuke di Eelektrokardiograf.

Satu tangannya menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang terpasang jarum infus. Tangan yang biasanya hangat itu kini menjadi dingin, tangan yang selalu melindunginya itu kini menjadi lemah tak berdaya. Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke yang tertidur dengan begitu damai.

"Sasuke-kun, bangunlah. Aku dan teman-teman khawatir padamu." Sakura berbicara sendiri. "Danzo berhasil ditangkap oleh ayahmu. Lalu, teman-teman yang lain kini sedang ditangani oleh dokter. Bangunlah, Sasuke-kun. Apa kamu tidak mau bertemu dengan yang lainnya? Kamu tidak ingin bertemu denganku? Apa kamu tidak merindukanku?"

Sakura menyeka air mata di pipinya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Meski dia tahu, jika Sasuke tidak akan meresponnya.

"Kamu sudah berjam-jam tidur, apa kamu tidak lelah? Ayo bangunlah. Apa kamu sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi dan memilih untuk tidur terus menerus? Aku disini akan kesepian tanpamu jika kamu tidak mau bangun, Sasuke-kun. Kumohon, bukalah matamu."

Malam itu, Sakura menangis sembari menumpahkan isi hatinya. Berharap ketika dirinya membuka mata keesokan harinya, dia akan menemukan Sasuke terbangun dan tersenyum kearahnya.

 **oOo Tomodachi oOo**

Sakura menggeliatkan tubuhnya ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Dan ketika dirinya membuka mata, emeraldnya menangkap Ino yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sakura, ayo bangun." Ino tersenyum.

"Ino-chan, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku dan yang lainnya akan berangkat ke sekolah. Kami menerima panggilan dari sekolah dan mereka ingin kamu menceritakan semuanya."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Souka." Sakura tersenyum. "Lalu, bagaimana yang lain?"

"Kiba sudah ditangani oleh dokter begitu pula dengan Dei-nii. Lalu Sai, Itachi-nii membawanya entah kemana. Katanya dia harus menjalani pemeriksaan di kantor polisi."

"Lalu, Naruto?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Jadi, begitu ya."

"Sebaiknya kamu pulang, Sakura. Bibi Mebuki khawatir denganmu dan Sasori-nii akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Ino menepuk bahu Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun-"

"Kumohon Sakura, jangan bantah aku. Tubuhmu juga butuh istirahat, jika kamu sakit nanti yang menjaga Sasuke siapa?"

Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang."

.

.

Ino menarik nafas panjang dan memandang sekeliling kelasnya yang tampak sepi. Beberapa teman-temannya harus memenuhi panggilan polisi untuk menceritakan semuanya, sebagian lagi harus menghadapi wartawan untuk meluruskan semua masalah ini.

Ino memandang bangku dimana Sakura dan Sasuke biasanya duduk. Rasanya kelasnya sedikit sepi tanpa adanya kedua pasangan yang terkenal begitu lengket itu.

Menarik nafas panjang, aquamarinenya memandang Shikamaru yang terlihat mengantuk. Dia menyadari, bahwa teman-temannya begitu berharga baginya.

.

Sakura berjalan terseok-seok di lorong rumah sakit. Dia hanya pulang untuk mandi dan makan, setelah itu dirinya langsung kembali kerumah sakit. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke terlalu lama.

Membuka pintu ruang rawat Sasuke, dirinya segera menghampiri Sasuke yang tidur. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Hai, sleeping handsome," sapa Sakura. "Kamu tidak lelah tertidur terus? Hari ini aku tidak sekolah, beberapa teman kita langsung masuk sekolah untuk memenuhi panggilan sekolah. Sebagian lagi harus dirawat karena perbuatan Danzo. Ayo bangunlah, apa kamu tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi pada kami semua? Kami mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sakura tidak menyadari, bahwa teman-temannya berada di balik pintu ruang rawat Sasuke. Ino tidak bisa menahan air matanya ketika mendengar kata demi kata yang dilontarkan Sakura.

.

"Yak! Bayar pajak, Shikamaru!"

"Mondokusei!"

"Kau masuk ke propertiku, Lee!"

"Aku harus membayar sebanyak ini?!"

Sakura tersenyum ketika memndang teman-temannya yang berkumpul di kamar Sasuke. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain monopoli. Sebagian lagi berjalan-jalan di dekat rumah sakit atau sekedar makan di kantin rumah sakit.

"Nee, Sasuke-kun. Cepatlah bangun, mereka semua menantimu."

Ino menghampiri Sakura dan memeluk pundak gadis itu dengan lembut. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura.

"Sasuke pasti bangun, Sakura," ucap Ino.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun harus bangun."

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mereka bercengkrama, tiba-tiba saja Elektrokardiograf yang menampilkan denyut jantung Sasuke berbunyi. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan terkejut, pemuda itu sudah tidak bernafas.

"Shikamaru! Panggil dokter!"

Mereka semua berbondong-bondong masuk untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke. Dokter yang menangani Sasuke segera memberi pertolongan pertama.

"Suster! Siapkan alat kejut!"

Dokter itu memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan panik. Biar bagaimanapun, dia tidak boleh kehilangan pasien ini.

"Dokter, apakah adikku bisa selamat?" tanya Itachi memeluk Sakura yang kini menangis.

"Kami sedang mencoba menyelamatkannya. Luka Sasuke terlalu parah."

"Kumohon dokter, selamatkan Sasuke-kun." Sakura terisak dalam pelukan Itachi.

"Berdoalah kepada kami-sama, nona." Dokter tersebut memegang alat kejut. "Satu, dua, tiga, Clear!"

Tubuh Sasuke terangkat sedikit, tetapi mata itu masih menutup. Tidak ada peningkatan yang berarti.

"Sekali lagi! Clear!"

Tubuh Sasuke kembali terangkat, namun tidak ada kejadian yang berarti. Mereka semua sudah pesimis dengan kondisi Sasuke. Tubuh itu tidak bergerak sama sekali, terdiam bagai patung. Ino tidak bisa menahan tangisannya, biar bagaimanapun, mereka sudah bersama sedari kecil.

Neji memandang salah satu sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Biar Sasuke itu sombong, arogan dan egois, pemuda itu pernah menyelamatkannya dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Pemuda itu langsung menyelamatkannya ketika mengetahui dirinya kecelakaan, tanpa pemuda itu, dirinya tidak akan mungkin berada disini sekarang.

"Mondokusei, tidak ada gunanya kita menangis." Shikamaru mencoba memberi semangat kepada teman-temannya. "Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan hanya berdoa."

Suara isak tangis memenuhi ruangan Sasuke. Dokter tersebut memandang iba kepada murid-murid SMA yang kini sedang terisak. Menarik nafas panjang, dokter itu memandang susternya.

"Siapkan lagi, kita coba sekali lagi."

"Tunggu dulu, dok." Suara Sakura terdengar. "Biarkan... biarkan aku mencium Sasuke-kun untuk terakhir kalinya. Jika memang Kami-sama memanggilnya, aku ingin menciumnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Sakura berjalan mendekati tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring. Perlahan, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sasuke dengan lembut, memagut bibir yang selama ini selalu cerewet terhadapnya, memagut bibir yang selama ini selalu memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke-kun, terimakasih karena sudah menemaniku selama ini."

Dokter tersebut menyiapkan alatnya kembali.

"Kita mulai lagi. Clear!"

.

.

.

 _Ini.. dimana?_

 _Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya. Dirinya berdiri di tebing jurang dengan angin yang begitu kencang mengarah kepadanya. Refleks tangannya menutupi wajahnya hingga membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang._

 _Apakah ini surga? Jika memang ini surga, mengapa tidak seindah seperti yang selalu dikatakan ayahnya? Jika ini neraka, mengapa tubuhnya tidak terbakar?_

 _Memundurkan langkahnya. Sasuke terpeleset dan nyaris jatuh ke dalam jurang jika tidak berpegangan pada akar yang ada di sekitarnya. Onyxnya memandang ke dasar jurang. Gelap. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika dirinya jatuh ke dalam jurang tersebut tadi._

" _Teme, butuh bantuan?"_

 _Sasuke memandang sebuah tangan yang terulur kearahnya. Onyxnya bisa menangkap sosok Naruto yang tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Disana, dia bisa melihat Naruto tidak sendiri. Teman-temannya berdiri di belakang pemuda berambut kuning itu._

 _Namun, dia tidak melihat Sakura disana. Dimana gadisnya itu? Mengapa Sakura tidak ada?_

" _Dimana, Sakura?" tanyanya._

" _Ulurkan tanganmu. Kita akan pulang. Kita akan menemui Sakura."_

 _Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan diterima Naruto yang tersenyum._

" _Ayo kita pulang, Sasuke."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Suster, masukan tanggal dan waktunya ke dalam catatan. Hari Jum'at pukul 20.45."

Suara isak tangis menggema, memenuhi ruangan dimana putra bungsu Uchiha itu berada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Ini sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian diruangan Sasuke. Dia sudah melupakan semua itu, dia sudah melupakan kenangan yang buruk itu. Menggenggam keranjang buah yang dibawanya, dengan susah payah Sakura menuju ruangan yang ada di ujung lorong rumah sakit.

"Kau kalah lagi, Naruto."

"Aku benci permainan kartu ini-ttebayou!"

"Shikamaru, kamu pasti curang."

"Jangan menuduhku sembarangan!"

"Oi, Teme! Bantu aku!"

"Hn. Aku tidak mau."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan membuka pintu ruangan itu. Emeraldnya disambut dengan pandangan dari teman-temannya yang wajahnya telah penuh dengan coretan bedak. Bahkan, Sasuke pun juga kena getahnya.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee menyambut gadis berambut pink itu.

"Aku membawakan kalian buah-buahan." Sakura tersenyum dan meletakan sekeranjang buah diatas meja.

"Lebih tepatnya untuk Sasuke." Neji melirik Sasuke yang duduk dan mendenguskan wajahnya.

Sakura sendiri tidak bisa menahan pipinya yang merona merah.

"Mou!"

"Mondokusei, ayo temani aku membeli soft drink, Chouji." Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya.

Shikamaru membuka pintu ruang rawat Sasuke dan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo temani aku!"

Mengerti dengan maksud Shikamaru, mereka semua berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke agar bisa bicara berdua.

"Kenapa aku juga diseret-ttebayou! Aku masih dalam keadaan sakit!"

"Sudah jangan cerewet, Naruto. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan mie ramen di kantin rumah sakit."

Suara-suara teman-temannya semakin menjauh, menyisakan keheningan diantara Sasuke dan Sakura. Malu-malu, gadis itu mendudukan diri di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Sesekali emeraldnya memandang Sasuke yang cuek, sama seperti biasanya. Meski kadang sikap posesif dan overprotectivenya itu menyebalkan.

"Kamu banyak menyelamatkanku, Sasuke-kun. Sebaiknya.. sebaiknya kamu tidak usah melindungiku lagi. Melihatmu ditembak di depan mataku.. membuatku sakit."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Aku akan selalu melindungimu sampai kapanpun."

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, mencium dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sasuke. Dia begitu suka saat berada di pelukan Sasuke, rasanya hangat dan juga nyaman.

"Aku hampir saja kehilanganmu, Sasuke-kun. Kamu tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku saat itu." Sakura berbisik dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan selamat jika kamu tidak menciumku malam itu, Sakura. Tanpa ciumanmu itu, aku tidak akan mungkin ada disini sekarang."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan saat itu juga, Sasuke memagut bibirnya. Menyesapi rasa manis yang ada di bibir mereka. Menjadi penutup kisah cinta mereka.

 **oOo Tomodachi oOo**

"Baiklah, apa kalian sudah siap?"

Itachi memandang sekelompok anak muda yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka berkumpul di kediaman Uchiha dengan Sasuke yang duduk di salah satu kursi. Pemuda itu masih belum boleh banyak berkegiatan, mengingat lukanya bisa terbuka kapan saja.

Deidara berdiri di sebelah Itachi. Dirinya bersyukur karena Kiba menyelamatkannya. Jika tidak ada pemuda dengan tatto segitiga di pipinya itu, mungkin sekarang dirinya tinggal kerangka saja.

"Kalian pasti sudah tahu, apa hubungan antara Senju, Uchiha dan Namikaze." Itachi memulai ceritanya. "Tidak hanya di bidang mafia, Uchiha juga bekerja di bidang hukum dan keamanan negara. Ayah Sasuke adalah kepala polisi di Jepang, sedangkan Madara-san, kakekku dan juga kakek Sasuke ada diurutan tertinggi pemimpin Yakuza di Jepang. Tetapi, meski begitu, Orochimaru-san, Tsunade-san dan Jiraiya-san, adalah pemimpin Jepang yang sesungguhnya. Mereka dijuluki Tiga Legendaris karena berhasil membuat Namikaze, Uchiha dan Senju menguasai Jepang."

Hening. Bahkan sunyi senyap menyelimuti ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha. Tidak ada yang berbicara dan membiarkan Itachi meneruskan ceritanya.

"Naruto dipindahkan ke Konoha High School karena Uchiha dan Senju yang berkuasa di sekolah itu. Minato-san, ingin Sasuke dan Tsunade-san memantau Naruto karena dirinya kerap terlibat perkelahian dengan beberapa Yakuza kecil yang menginginkan kepala Naruto. Karena itulah, Naruto menjadi terkenal dan kerap diincar oleh beberapa Yakuza di Jepang. Apalagi, Naruto adalah putra kesayangan Minato-san.

Tugas Akatsuki disini, adalah untuk menjaga dan memastikan mereka aman sampai sekarang. Untungnya, Sakura dan Sasuke belum terbuka identitasnya hingga kami merasa bahwa mereka tidak perlu dipantau. Namun, di suatu gang Sasuke dihadang oleh sekumpulan anak buah Danzo yang ingin menjatuhkan kekuasaan tiga legendaris ini. Di era kejayaan tiga Legendaris ini, Danzo menjadi sahabat mereka sebelum berkhianat dan ingin menguasai Jepang seorang diri. Karena itulah, Danzo melakukan segala cara untuk menjatuhkan kekuasaan ini."

Kiba bahkan lupa caranya bernafas. Mereka semua saling berpandangan, tidak menyangka bahwa kehidupan ketiga sahabatnya akan serumit ini.

"Lalu, kenapa Naruto bisa kalah melawan anak buah Danzo? Bahkan melawan Neji yang jago karate saja, Naruto bisa menang." Tenten bertanya.

"Ah- itu." Sasori tersenyum. "Aku yang menyuruhnya."

Mereka semua memandang Sasori.

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Aku memberikannya earphone kecil untuk selalu berhubungan denganku. Makanya, aku menyuruhnya untuk menyerah dari pada menghabiskan tenaga melawan mereka. Dia aku tugaskan untuk membawa Sasuke kabur, aku malah tidak menyangka jika mereka malah melawan Danzo.

Lalu, Kakuzu dan Hidan bergerak cepat. Jadi, ketika Naruto mendorong Danzo keluar dari kaca gedung, Fugaku-san telah siap untuk menangkap Danzo."

"Lalu, dimana Danzo sekarang?" tanya Neji.

"Dia sudah diamankan dan kemungkinan akan dihukum seumur hidup. Mengingat bahwa dirinya belajar ilmu entah apa itu, hingga bisa menangkap peluru. Membunuhnya sama dengan mustahil, biarkan dia membusuk di penjara." Deidara tersenyum.

"Sekarang yang terpenting, kalian sudah menyelamatkan teman-teman kalian dan semuanya baik-baik saja." Itachi buka suara.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Senyum bahagia terkembang di wajah Sakura.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sai? Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya." Ino memandang mereka semua.

"Oh." Sasori memandang Itachi. Dan ketika menerima anggukan dari Itachi, barulah Sasori buka suara. "Dia ada di kantor kepolisian Jepang."

"A-apa?!"

"Dia adalah putra bungsu dari Danzo. Dia ditugaskan untuk memata-matai kalian dan membawa Sakura kehadapan Danzo. Namun, ditengah-tengah tugasnya itu dia malah ingin membunuh ayahnya sendiri, yaitu Danzo. Alasannya, karena kakaknya yang bernama Shin.

Dulu Shin juga mendapatkan tugas sama seperti Sai. Tetapi Shin kemudian berkhianat karena merasa apa yang dilakukannya itu salah, diam-diam dia bergabung dengan Akatsuki sebelum akhirnya Danzo mengetahuinya dan memenjarakannya di bawah tanah. Kami mencoba menyelamatkan Shin, namun selalu gagal.

Maka dari itu, Sai berkhianat dan ingin membunuh ayahnya untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya. Karena bagaimanapun, Shin adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Sai."

"Tidak mungkin, Sai melakukan itu semua." Suara Ino tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Biar bagaimanapun, dia sudah menyelamatkan Sakura." Itachi mencoba menenangkan remaja-remaja itu.

Mereka semua terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda turun dari mobil yang membawanya. Satu tangannya menggenggam erat-erat tasnya, ragu-ragu dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka pasti akan menerimamu."

Pemuda itu memandang pemuda di sebelahnya. Dan ketika melihat senyuman yang selalu membuatnya damai, dengan percaya diri dirinya melangkah keluar dari mobilnya. Sekarang, kakaknya telah kembali dan selama di Konoha High School, dia mendapatkan banyak kebahagiaan dari teman-temannya.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya, dengan ragu-ragu tangannya membuka pintu kelasnya.

"Selamat datang, Sai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Special's Thank's To :**

 **Bang Kise Ganteng, Harika-chan ELF, Zarachan, Arinasution5,Hanamura18, Guest , Uchiha Javaraz, Mantika Mochi, Guest (1), Ai-Uchiharunochan, Yencherry, Jamurlumutan462, Liana Na, Rainie Cherry25, AAAlovers, Rossadilla17, Triple-X, Agintalavegr, Lakike2Sakura.**

 **Hahaha.. gomen gomen karena updatenya kelamaan hehe.. :3 Fict ini belom tamat lhoo.. mungkin tamatnya di chap depan.. :3 Scene NaruHina SasuSaku bakalan komplit di chap depan, jadi tunggu aja yaa..**

 **Sekian dari Saku, Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tomodachi : To You All**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno] [Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!** _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author, atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya.)**_

 **.**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk semua orang yang aku sayangi.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

" _D-Dia begitu tampan."/ "Hinata,apa bagusnya berandalan seperti itu?" / "Jangan pernah mendekati Sakura." / "Memangnya apa salahnya-ttebayou?!" / "Karena Sasuke akan menghajarmu."_

 **oOo Tomodachi oOo**

Sai tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika teman-temannya menghampirinya. Neji merangkul bahunya dan menepuk kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa mendsikripiskan bagaimana kebahagiaannya sekarang.

Tadinya dia berfikir jika teman-temannya tidak akan mau menerimanya. Konoha High School itu kecil, sudah pasti berita tentangnya akan dengan cepat menyebar. Dan dirinya berfikir, jika teman-temannya pasti tidak akan mau menerimanya.

Namun, semuanya salah karena teman-temannya menyambutnya dengan hangat. Naruto bahkan ikut menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dan tertawa. Sai tidak bisa menahan air mata harunya.

"Terimakasih, teman-teman."

.

Ino memandang Sai yang duduk di bangkunya. Setelah mendengar cerita dari Itachi, Ino bisa membayangkan betapa menyedihkannya berada di posisi Sai. Kakaknya di penjara dan ayahnya seorang mafia yang kejam. Jika dia ada di posisi Sai, dia tidak tahu akan bertahan dalam keluarga itu atau tidak.

"Hei, Ino." Sakura memanggil sahabatnya itu. "Dari tadi kamu hanya memandangi Sai, tidak mau menghampirinya?"

"Aku harus mengatakan apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino memandang Sakura.

"Kamu hanya perlu mengatakan selamat datang, apa susahnya?" Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Ayo cepat hampiri dia!"

Ino bangkit dari posisinya dan menghampiri Sai. Ino bukannya tidak mau menghampiri kekasihnya itu, dia hanya tidak kuat jika harus bertemu dengan Sai. Dia tidak kuat untuk tidak memeluk Sai karena kecemasan yang memuncak.

Dan benar saja. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Ino refleks memeluk Sai dan menangis dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Sai cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Ino, dia hanya membalas pelukan Ino sembari tersenyum.

"Hiks.. Sai, aku senang kamu baik-baik saja. Aku mencemaskan keadaanmu."

Tatapan Sai melembut dan mencium puncak kepala Ino dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Aku janji akan selalu ada disisimu sekarang."

Drama yang dilakukan Ino dan Sai cukup untuk melepas penat mereka sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai.

.

.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia baru saja masuk setelah insiden penculikan itu dan langsung dicekoki dengan soal-soal Fisika. Siapa yang mengira di hari pertama mereka masuk bersamaan dengan ulangan Fisika. Tau begitu dia tidak masuk hari ini.

Biar suruh ikut ulangan susulan. Tetapi setidaknya dia sempat belajar meski tidak paham sedikit pun. Itu masih lebih mending dari pada tidak belajar sama sekali seperti ini.

"Waktu tinggal sepuluh menit lagi."

Naruto memandang nista kertas ulangannya. Dari lima puluh soal, dia hanya bisa mengerjakan lima soal. Itu juga dia tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. Nasib sekali duduk di belakang Lee dan di depannya ada Kiba. Tidak ada yang bisa membantunya. Di samping kanan dan kirinya ada Neji dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua sih pintar, tapi pelit kalau dimintai jawaban.

Memandang sekelilingnya, mereka rata-rata sudah selesai dengan soal di hadapannya. Sakura dan Ino sibuk meneliti jawaban mereka masing-masing, Hinata memandangi soalnya dan Shikamaru yang sudah tidur nyenyak.

Dia mengutuki otak pas-pasannya. Andaikan dirinya memiliki otak seperti Shikamaru, sudah pasti hanya melihat soalnya saja langsung ketemu jawabannya tanpa dihitung. Aneh tapi nyata, dan itu benar-benar dilakukan oleh Shikamaru.

"Uzumaki-san, sedang mencari contekan jawaban?"

Naruto memandang Ibiki sensei dengan pandangan horor. Jangankan menyontek, sudah syukur bisa menolehkan kepalanya. Belum sempat bertanya saja sudah dapat teguran.

"Ti-tidak kok sensei." Naruto mengerut. Siapa yang mau berurusan dengan guru semacam Ibiki sensei. Di tatap matanya saja sudah membuatnya kejang-kejang.

Waktu terus berjalan dan dia akan mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya. Ngasal no jutsu. Selalu bisa digunakan saat-saat kepepet seperti ini. Mungkin dia bisa mengira-ngira jawabnnya dengan menghitung helaian rambut Ibiki sensei.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, memangnya Ibiki sensei punya rambut?

.

.

"Aku benar-benar frustasi dengan jawabanku tadi! Soalnya sih mudah, jawabannya yang susah!"

"Ka-kalau Naruto-kun mau. A-aku bisa mengajarimu."

"Wah! Terimakasih, Hinata-chan!"

"Hati-hati saja, Hinata. Jangan sampai Naruto menggigitmu!"

"Memangnya aku dirimu, manusia anjing!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut begitu, bakayaro!"

Suara tawa menggema di kantin Konoha High School. Mereka semua semakin akrab dan dekat semenjak kejadian yang dilakukan Danzo. Mereka berjanji tidak ingin mengingat-ingat tentang kejadian menyedihkan itu.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana lukamu? Seharusnya kamu tidak perlu masuk sekolah." Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Hn. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, kalau aku tidak masuk sekolah, siapa yang akan menjagamu nanti?"

"Kau bisa menyerahkannya pada kami, Sasuke-kun!" Lee mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hei, Lee! Sasuke tidak akan percaya padamu, bodoh!"

"Tidak mungkin! Aku akan menjaga Sakura-chan dengan semangat masa mudaku yang membara ini!"

"Baka!"

Neji datang dengan kertas di tangannya dan mendudukan diri di sebelah Tenten. Dengan tarikan napas panjang, Neji memandang teman-temannya.

"Ada apa, Neji? Sepertinya wajahmu tidak enak dilihat." Shikamaru memandang Neji.

"Ini jadwal kita."

Mereka semua memandang kertas yang dibawa Neji. Naruto menjauh dari kerumunan manusia itu.

"Tidak! Jauhkan kertas laknat itu dariku! Aku phobia dengan yang namanya ujian!"

 **15 Februari 2016, Ujian Akhir semester**

 **22 Februari 2016, Try Out**

 **29 Februari 2016, Ujian sekolah**

 **21 Maret 2016, Try Out**

 **4 April 2016, Ujian Nasional**

"Aku benci dengan semua ini!" Tenten mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita hanya perlu belajar, bukan?" tanya Sakura. Mencoba memberi semangat kepada teman-temannya.

"Kau sih enak, ada Sasuke yang mengajarimu. Dia kan pintar, sedangkan kami?" Ino mengangkat bahunya.

"Oi. Jangan lupakan aku dan Neji." Shikamaru angkat bicara.

"Ups. Maafkan aku."

"Intinya, kita harus belajar bersama mulai hari ini," ucap Shino.

Yang lainnya menganggukan kepalanya tanda menyetujui usulan Shino.

"Baiklah. Malam hari ini kita belajar dirumah Hinata-chan!" Naruto merangkul Hinata yang kini wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti kepiting rebus.

"Oi!"

.

.

Sasuke membuka bajunya dan memandang perban yang membalut punggungnya. Punggungnya terasa sangat nyeri, seharusnya dia menuruti dokter untuk beristirahat dirumah untuk sementara. Tetapi egonya menolaknya, dan tetap masuk sekolah hanya untuk bersama dengan Sakura.

Meski dia tidak masuk sekolah sekalipun, Sakura pasti akan menemaninya di rumah. Tetapi, dia hanya ingin memiliki banyak waktu bersama teman-temannya. Dari pada duduk di rumah sendirian tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke buru-buru memakai bajunya ketika mendengar suara memanggilnya. Sakura muncul dengan tongkat yang menyanggah tubuhnya. Gadis itu membawa tas berisi buku pelajaran mereka.

"Aku datang untuk belajar bersamamu." Sakura mendudukan diri di ranjang Sasuke. "Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak ada." Sasuke menuju meja belajarnya untuk mengambil bukunya. Sejenak, Sasuke meringis ketika rasa sakit menyerang punggungnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura." Sasuke mendudukan diri di sebelah Sakura dan membuka bukunya. "Jadi, kita mulai dari-"

"Berbaliklah."

"-Fisika."

Perkataan Sasuke menggantung karena ucapan Sakura. Onyxnya menatap Sakura yang balik menatapnya.

"Berbaliklah. Aku tahu kamu tidak tuli, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain untuk membalikan badannya. Menunggu intruksi selanjutnya dari Sakura.

"Buka bajumu."

Membuka pakaiannya, memperlihatkan otot-otot milik Sasuke. Sungguh membuat kaum hawa mampu mengeluarkan air liurnya.

Sasuke bisa merasakan tangan Sakura perlahan membuka perbannya. Dia yakin, Sakura sedang mengganti perbannya sekarang.

Sakura memandang luka di punggung Sasuke, rasa sesak menyeruak di dadanya. Luka ini diterima Sasuke untuk menyelamatkannya. Maka, segera saja Sakura membersihkan luka Sasuke sebelum mengganti perbannya.

"Awh.. Sakit, Sakura."

"Aku sedang membersihkan lukamu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke hanya menurut. Dan ketika gadis itu selesai membersihkan lukanya, Sakura tersenyum hangat. Gadis itu dengan telaten membalut lukanya dengan perban.

"Nah, sudah selesai Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya terasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mencium bibir Sakura dengan lebut.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

.

"Yak! Kau kalah, Naruto!"

"Apa-apaan ini-ttebayou! Kalian pasti curang!"

Ino menutup telinganya ketika mendengar teriakan yang menggema di kediaman Hyuuga. Mereka datang kesini untuk belajar bersama, namun semuanya berubah ketika Naruto datang membawa kartu.

"Kalian ini!" Tenten berdecak kesal. "Kita kesini untuk belajar, baka! Kenapa kalian malah main kartu!"

"Tenten, ujian itu jangan di pikir terlalu berat. Bisa-bisa otakmu mencret nanti."

Tenten tersenyum puas ketika berhasil menjitak kepala Kiba. Gadis itu meniup kepalan tangannya dengan penuh kepuasan.

"Akan aku pastikan bahwa kepalamu yang akan mencret, Kiba."

"Tinggalkan saja mereka, aku tidak mau memberikan contekan kepada mereka nanti." Ino berkata dengan malas.

Baru saja Naruto akan menanggapi, namun Hiashi sudah muncul bersama beberapa pelayannya yang membawa makan malam.

"Hoo.. kalian belajar rajin sekali."

Mereka buru-buru menyembunyikan kartu mereka. Ada yang diduduki dan juga ada yang diinjak. Naruto hanya bisa meringis ketika kartu yang baru dibelinya harus berakhir dengan nista.

"K-konbanwa paman." Shikamaru menyapa.

"Konbanwa." Hiashi balas menyapa. Matanya menyipit ketika memandang satu orang yang menurutnya asing. "Siapa pemuda dengan wajah kucing itu?"

"Wajah kucing?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kiba mencoba menahan tawanya sendiri.

"Dia Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu teman kami." Neji memperkenalkan Naruto.

"Ah- pemuda yang suka berbuat onar itu ya." Hiashi memandang Naruto.

"Ah, oh." Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mau dilawan, Hiashi calon mertuanya juga. Bisa-bisa dia bonyok jika berani mecam-macam. Maka diam adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Jangan di ambil hati." Hiashi tersenyum. "Lanjutkan saja belajarnya."

Naruto menarik nafas lega ketika Hiashi pergi.

"Merepotkan, ayo segera beresi kartu ini dan kita mulai belajarnya." Shikamaru menguap.

"Siap, Kapten!"

"Dasar."

.

.

"Aku akan pulang, salam untuk bibi Mikoto. Kuenya enak sekali." Sakura tersenyum hangat. "Mungkin bibi Mikoto bisa membuatkannya untukku besok."

"Kalau kamu jadi istriku, kamu pasti akan dibuatkan kue setiap hari." Sasuke mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Um.." Sakura tersenyum malu-malu. "Apa kamu sedang melamarku sekarang?"

"Mungkin." Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Sakura. "Pulanglah sebelum hari mulai malam."

Sakura meninju lengan Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Kita hanya bertetangga, Sasuke-kun. Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang."

Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya hingga Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Betapa dirinya begitu mencintai Sakura, melebihi nyawanya sendiri.

.

.

"Kami pulang dulu, Hinata, Neji!"

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Sampai jumpa besok!"

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya!"

Naruto memandang Hinata yang kini tersenyum malu-malu. Naruto sendiri menggaruk pipinya yang kini merona merah.

"Hinata-chan, apa ajakanmu waktu itu masih berlaku?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Pipinya memerah bahkan hingga wajahnya.

"A-ajakan yang mana?" Hinata ganti bertanya.

"Um.." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ajakanmu dalam surat cintamu."

"Oh." Hinata meremas tangannya. "Ma-masih."

"Baiklah." Naruto tersenyum malu-malu. "Setelah Ujian Nasional nanti, aku akan membawamu jalan-jalan. Pastikan mengenakan pakaian yang paling bagus, Hinata-chan."

Naruto meninggalkan Hinata dengan wajah yang luar biasa merah. Dan Hinata akhirnya pingsan dalam pelukan Neji.

 **oOo To You All oOo**

 **15 Februari 2016**

"Aku bisa mengerjakan, aku bisa mengerjakan." Naruto memandang Kurenai Sensei yang sedang membagikan soal. Hari pertama diawali dengan Matematika. Pelajaran yang menyenangkan namun juga menakutkan.

Untuk Naruto, pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan angka sama dengan cari mati. Bagaimana tidak, baginya satu ditambah satu itu sama dengan aku dan kamu.

"Waktu kalian, dua jam dari sekarang."

Naruto dengan tangan gemetar membuka soal di hadapannya. Wajahnya memucat ketika melihat deretan angka di kertas miliknya. Saphirrenya memandang sekelilingnya, Sasuke dan yang lainnya sudah sibuk menghitung, hanya Shikamaru yang sudah jatuh tertidur.

Naruto tidak heran melihat Shikamaru. Dengan waktu sepuluh menit saja empat puluh soal sudah selesai dikerjakan dan diteliti. Mengambil bolpointnya, Naruto mulai mengerjakan soal pertama.

Hinata diam-diam memandang Naruto, berharap pemuda itu bisa mengerjakan soalnya dengan baik.

.

 **29 Februari 2016**

Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan ujiannya dengan pandangan heran. Seminggu setelah Ujian Akhir semester, mereka menghadapi Try out selama seminggu sebelum akhirnya menghadapi ujian sekolah. Semenjak banyak ulangan yang mereka terima, Sakura seperti tidak mengenali teman-teman mereka sendiri.

Tenten beberapa hari ini sering komat-kamit sendiri, mencoba menghafalkan berbagai macam rumus. Lee mulai membaca buku sambil berjalan. Bahkan Ino yang biasanya selalu rapi dan wangi, menjadi kusut dan acak-acakan.

Hanya Neji, Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang terlihat tenang. Meski begitu, banyak tumpukan buku yang menggunung di meja mereka. Rasanya, kelasnya seperti perpustakaan berjalan sekarang.

Naruto berusaha keras mengafal dan wajahnya seperti orang yang ingin buang air besar. Meski begitu, Hinata selalu ada di sampingnya dan terus membantu Naruto. Dia tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaannya, akhirnya Hinata bisa menemukan seseorang yang cocok baginya.

"Melamunkan apa, Sakura?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Memandang Sasuke yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Etto.."

"Jangan terlalu banyak melamun, kamu membuang sepuluh menit yang berharga."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai mengerjakan soal di hadapannya.

.

 **2 April 2016**

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di kursinya dan mulai membuka buku pelajarannya. Hari Senin adalah puncak dari semua perjuangannya selama ini, puncak dari tiga tahun dari sekolahnya selama ini.

"Sakura."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ketika melihat ibunya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Kaa-san?"

Mebuki tersenyum.

"Temanmu ada di depan rumah."

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Temanku?"

.

Sakura keluar dari rumahnya dan menemukan Naruto berdiri di depan rumahnya. Dengan cengiran miliknya, Naruto menyapa Sakura.

"Yo."

"Naruto? Ada apa?" tanyanya keheranan.

"Mau keluar bersamaku?"

Sakura terheran-heran mendengar ajakan Naruto. Namun, sebelum dirinya sempat protes, Naruto sudah menarik tangannya pergi.

.

"Naruto! Disini!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketike melihat teman-temannya berkumpul di Yakiniku Q. Bahkan, Sasuke sudah duduk bersama Neji.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ayo, dimakan!" Ino memanggang dagingnya. "Shikamaru yang membayar semua ini!"

"Oi!"

Tawa diantara mereka pecah. Lee mulai berlaku norak dan memicu tawa diantara mereka. Sakura sedikit menyeka air matanya dan meminum ochanya. Mencoba menyembunyikan rasa harunya, mungkin mereka tidak bisa bertemu setelah berpisah nanti.

"Hn. Ada apa?" Sasuke merangkul pinggang Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tidak. Tidak ada."

Sakura tersenyum hangat. Dia bahagia bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Dia bahagia bisa berada diantara mereka.

Semua ini, tidak akan pernah dia lupakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC atau end?**

 **Special's thanks to :**

 **Bang Kise Ganteng, Yoriko Yokochidan, Uchiha Javaraz, Ai-uchiharunochan, Mantika Mochi, Guest, Harika-chan ELF, Liana Na, Indigorasengan23, yencherry, Jamurlumutan462, Ayuniejung, hinatachannn2505, Guest (1), deelyekerm, Armimey, Abaikan.**

 **Saku gak akan bicara panjang lebar. Semoga reader terhibur!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tomodachi : To You All**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno] [Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!** _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author, atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya.)**_

 **.**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk semua orang yang aku sayangi.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

" _D-Dia begitu tampan."/ "Hinata,apa bagusnya berandalan seperti itu?" / "Jangan pernah mendekati Sakura." / "Memangnya apa salahnya-ttebayou?!" / "Karena Sasuke akan menghajarmu."_

 **oOo Tomodachi oOo**

Sakura tersenyum ketika gelang kain buatannya selesai. Gelang berwarna biru tua itu telah dia beri jimat dan khusus dia buat untuk Sasuke. Pagi ini mereka akan melakukan Ujian Negara, jadi dia ingin tetap bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai.

Sedangkan Hinata memandang syal kuning yang dia buat untuk Naruto. Dia berharap syal buatannya bisa menjadi penyemangat untuk pemuda yang dia cintai.

Pagi ini, perang akan segera dimulai.

.

"Ohayou!"

Naruto mendudukan diri di sebelah Neji yang sedang membaca buku dan meletakan kepalanya diatas meja. Dia terlalu lelah setelah begadang untuk belajar. Untuk orang yang memiliki otak pas-pasan dia harus belajar dengan keras.

Neji melirik Naruto sebelum kembali fokus pada bacaannya.

"Begadang?"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya sebelum menguap dengan lebar.

Hinata muncul dengan wajah yang memerah. Baru melihat Naruto saja sudah membuat jantungnya ingin copot. Bagaimana caranya memberikan syal buatannya pada Naruto?

Dengan tekad kuat, akhirnya dirinya berjalan menuju tempat Naruto duduk.

"Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata sekuat tenaga mengeluarkan suaranya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Hinata dengan mata setengah tertutup. Rasa kantuk begitu kuat menyerangnya, bahkan untuk membuka mata saja sulit sekali.

"Oh- Hinata." Naruto mengucek matanya. "Ada apa?"

Hinata meneguk ludahnya sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah syal berwarna kuning.

"Hoo.. apa ini?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

"A-aku membuatkan syal untuk Naruto-kun. Se-sebagai penyemangat dalam ujian."

Naruto memandang syal buatan Hinata dengan seksama. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang memberikannya hadiah. Terakhir kali, ibunya membuatkannya syal berwarna merah dan dia sudah lama tidak memakainya lagi. Apalagi semenjak kedua orang tuanya menjadi sibuk.

Hatinya menghangat seketika.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan. Aku janji akan menjaganya."

Hinata tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan pipinya yang merona merah. Tidak sia-sia dia selalu begadang untuk membuat syal untuk Naruto.

Sedangkan Neji diam-diam tersenyum dari balik buku yang di bacanya. Mungkin dia bisa melepaskan adiknya untuk Naruto.

.

.

Sasuke membantu Sakura berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Sakura tersenyum sembari mengapit lengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, dasimu miring." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan membenahi dasi Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika melihat jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura. "Aku bisa membayangkannya. Ketika aku berangkat kerja, kamu yang akan memakaikan dasi untukku."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Pacarnya ini memang pintar sekali membuatnya bersemu.

"Kita akan menghadapi ujian, Sasuke-kun. Jangan buat aku malah menuliskan namamu di lembar ujianku nanti."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencubit hidung Sakura dengan gemas.

"Oh ya." Sakura mengeluarkan gelang buatannya dari tasnya. "Aku membuatkanmu gelang keberuntungan ini. Aku juga telah memberikan jimat di dalamnya."

Sasuke memandang gelang bertuliskan namanya. Menggenggamnya dengan erat, dia segera mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara detik jam menyelimuti kelas yang hening. Beberapa guru memandang siswa atau siswi yang terlihat tenang mengerjakan soal Ujian. Mereka tidak ingin ada siswanya yang mencontek saat Ujian berlangsung.

Naruto memandang soal di hadapannya sebelum menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Syal berwarna kuning melekat di lehernya. Baru kali ini dirinya terlihat tenang mengerjakan soal ujian.

Rasa percaya diri menyeruak di dalam dadanya. Dia yakin bisa mengerjakan soalnya dengan baik.

 **oOo Tomodachi oOo**

"Bukan begitu caranya, masukan ke dalam rumusnya."

Sakura memandang angka-angka di hadapannya sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. Emeraldnya memandang pergelangan tangan Sasuke, dimana gelang buatannya berada disana.

"Kenapa malah tersenyum?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bahagia Sasuke-kun memakai gelang buatanku."

"Sudah tentu aku akan memakainya." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Ayo, kita lanjutkan belajarnya."

.

.

"Bukan begitu, Kiba."

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

Naruto di bantu Hinata membagikan segelas Ocha hangat untuk teman-temannya. Malam ini mereka belajar bersama di apartemen milik Naruto, dia tidak keberatan ketika teman-temannya datang. Dia malah senang, apartemennya yang biasanya dingin menjadi hangat dan ramai.

"Ini sudah larut malam." Shikamaru menguap. "Sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Iya, aku baru menyadarinya." Ino meletakan buku yang dibacanya.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya ketika teman-temannya melangkahkan kakinya. Setidaknya dia memiliki banyak teman sekarang. Semua ini merubah hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna.

.

.

.

.

"Haahh! Akhirnya selesai juga!"

"Aku senang ujian ini berakhir."

Naruto meletakan tangannya dibelakang kepalanya dan berjalan keluar kelas bersama teman-temannya. Saphirenya kemudian memandang Hinata yang sedang mengobrol bersama Sakura dan Ino.

"Hinata-chan."

Mereka menolehkan kepalanya. Ino sedikit berdeham sebelum meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata berdua.

"Apakah Sabtu besok kamu ada waktu?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

Hinata menyatukan jari telunjuknya.

"Ti-tidak ada."

"Hmm.. bagaimana jika kita kencan? Maksudku, aku akan memenuhi ajakanmu Sabtu besok."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Naruto. Menormalkan detak jantungnya, dia mencoba untuk tidak pingsan.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Aku akan menjemputmu jam sepuluh pagi."

Hinata akhirnya tidak bisa menahan kesadarannya lebih lama lagi.

"Hinata-chan?! Oi! Hinata-chan?! Kenapa malah pingsan disini sih?!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu, Sakura?"

Ino dan Tenten berkumpul di rumah Sakura untuk membahas rencana mereka menguntit Hinata dan Naruto dalam kencan mereka besok. Tentu saja, mereka semua ingin melihat kencan perdana antara Hinata yang pemalu dan Naruto yang urakan.

Sakura berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tas.

"Tas ini berisi baju untuk penyamaran kita besok."

"Ah- menguntit mereka ya." Ino menopang dagunya. "Boleh juga."

"Aku sudah menghubungi yang lainnya dan mereka setuju." Tenten meletakan ponsel pintarnya. "Para lelaki sedang berkumpul di apartemen Naruto sekarang. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan."

"Sasuke-kun bilang sih mereka akan menginap." Sakura merebahkan diri di ranjangnya. "Bagaimana jika kalian menginap juga?"

"Boleh."

.

.

.

"Yak! Kau kalah, Naruto!"

"Kau curang-ttebayou!"

Suara tawa menggema di apartemen kecil milik Naruto. Berbagai makanan dan minuman berserakan di lantai.

"Aku dengar, kamu akan mengajak Hinata kencan besok?" Neji meneguk soft drinknya.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Asal kamu tidak menyakitinya saja, aku tidak masalah."

Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya.

"Tentu saja-ttebayou!"

 **oOo Tomodachi oOo**

Hinata menunggu di depan kediaman Hyuuga hampir setengah jam sebelum Naruto datang dengan pakaian yang acak-acakan. Peluh bahkan berjatuhan di wajah Naruto, menandakan betapa pemuda itu menempuh perjalanan yang jauh.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan. Aku terlambat." Naruto membungkukan badannya dan mengatur napasnya. "Aku kesiangan bangun karena begadang semalaman bersama yang lainnya. Saat aku menyadari sudah terlambat, tanpa aku sadari aku memakai pakaian milik siapa saja yang aku temukan. Aku bahkan berlari sampai kesini."

Hinata tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengusap keringat di dahi Naruto. Tadinya dia berfikir pemuda itu tidak akan datang dan dia baru saja akan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Meski terlambat, setidaknya pemuda itu telah berjuang untuk datang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Aku mengerti."

Naruto merasakan kedamaian merasuk dalam jiwanya. Tidak salah lagi. Hinata adalah dewi yang dikirimkan Kami-sama untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan."

.

.

.

"Pakai ini, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menerima topi yang diberikan Sakura. Sebenarnya mereka itu mau menguntit Naruto atau bermain detekif-detektifan? Mereka sekarang sudah berubah seperti Sherlock Holmes.

"Kita hanya menguntit si bodoh itu, Sakura." Kiba tidak terima ketika dirinya berubah menjadi lebih tua.

"Kalau kalian memakai pakaian kalian yang biasa, nanti Naruto akan tahu." Ino menjitak kepala Kiba. "Sudah, jangan banyak bicara. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi."

Mereka keluar dari rumah kediaman Haruno dan menuju taman bermain dimana Naruto dan Hinata akan kencan. Sasuke membungkukan badannya tepat di hadapan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Naiklah, aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu pada kakimu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan naik ke punggung Sasuke. Dia bersyukur, karena teman-temannya begitu menyayanginya. Meski dengan kekurangannya sekalipun.

"Aku menyayangi kalian, teman-teman."

.

.

.

Taman bermain kota Tokyo begitu ramai saat _weekend_ seperti ini. Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat dan berceloteh tentang permainan yang ingin dia mainkan. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menanggapi beberapa kata-kata Naruto saja. Dia sudah terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya.

"Mau naik bianglala bersamaku?" tanya Naruto disertai anggukan dari Hinata. "Baiklah, ayo."

.

"Apa-apaan itu?!" Neji memandang adiknya dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Kenapa dia ke taman dengan pakaian terbuka seperti itu?! Apa dia ingin memberi santapan kepada rubah sialan itu?!"

"Neji-kun, sabarlah," ucap Sakura menenangkan.

"Lihatlah, mereka naik bianglala."

Sakura bisa merasakan Sasuke menggengga tangannya dengan erat. Sebelum menciumnya dalam-dalamnya.

"Mungkin kita bisa berkencan lain kali."

Dan Sakura tidak bisa menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

.

"Whoaah! Tokyo terlihat indah dari atas sini."

Hinata tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan membuat Naruto memandang kearah gadis itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak. Naruto-kun lucu sekali. Seperti baru pertama naik bianglala," ucap Hinata.

"Aku.. memang baru pertama naik bianglala."

Hinata terdiam ketika mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Sepertinya hidup Naruto tidak bahagia sebelumnya.

"Sebelum Namikaze menjadi sukses seperti ini, aku sering diajak Tou-san bermain bianglala bersama kaa-san. Lalu Kakek Jiraiya juga ikut bermain bersama kami. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Namun ketika Namikaze melejit naik, aku kehilangan semua itu. Aku tidak memiliki teman dan aku selalu kesepian." Naruto menunundukan kepalanya. "Tapi, setelah aku masuk ke Konoha High School, semuanya berubah. Kalian membuat hidupku lebih berwarna."

Hinata tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menggenggam tangan besar milik Naruto dengan lembut. Dia memahami perasaan pemuda itu.

"Aku mengerti, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum. "Aku akan selalu menemanimu selamanya. Aku janji."

Naruto tidak bisa menahan cengirannya.

"Tentu saja. Dan untuk jawaban pernyataan cintamu, aku mau menjadi pacarmu-ttebayou!"

Hinata bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah.

"Kita akan merayakannya dengan makan ramen sepuasnya, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto memandang Hinata. "Hinata-chan? Wajahmu memerah."

Hinata menyentuh kedua wajahnya.

"Tidak apa, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak akan pingsan."

Naruto mencubit pipi Hinata dengan gemas sebelum mendaratkan ciuman di bibir manis milik Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata, bahkan melupakan caranya bernapas ketika Naruto menciumnya. Dengan cengiran di wajahnya, Naruto memandang kekasih barunya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu- hei Hinata! Kenapa kamu malah pingsan-ttebayou?! Hinata-chan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 tahun kemudian**

Seorang gadis duduk di kursi roda memandang keluar jendela kamarnya. Sudah tiga tahun semenjak dirinya lulus dari bangku sekolah menengah atas dan melanjutkan kuliahnya di kedokteran. Tetapi, dengan tubuh cacat seperti ini membuatnya sedikit kesusahan. Untungnya suaminya selalu ada di sisinya untuk membantunya. Ya. Suaminya yang menikahinya enam bulan yang lalu.

Bahkan mereka belum lulus kuliah ketika pemuda itu melamarnya tiba-tiba dan menikahinya seminggu kemudian. Bahkan, sekarang dia semakin kesulitan dengan perutnya yang membuncit.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar memasuki kamarnya dan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, dia sudah tahu siapa yang datang.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah pulang?" Sakura membalikan kursi rodanya dan memandang suaminya. "Bagaimana harimu?"

"Paman Minato memintaku untuk membenahi perusahaannya dan menginginkan aku menggantikannya suatu hari nanti." Sasuke melepas dasinya. "Bagaimana harimu?"

"Sama seperti biasanya." Sakura mendapatkan ciuman selamat datang di puncak kepalanya.

"Aku ingin kamu melakukannya lagi."

Mengerti dengan ucapan ambigu suaminya, emeraldnya memandang Sasuke. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan suaminya.

"Terakhir kali aku melakukannya, aku hampir melukai bayi kita."

"Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri, Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum menyemangati. "Aku tahu diam-diam kamu mencoba berjalan sendirian."

Sakura menimang-nimang sebelum bangkit dari kursi rodanya.

"Aku akan mencobanya."

Berpegangan dengan kedua sisi kursi rodanya, Sakura mencoba berjalan menuju suaminya yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Meski dengan tertaih-tatih, Sakura berhasil menggapai suaminya dan memeluknya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa aku baru saja berjalan menuju kearahmu?" tanya Sakura dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Sudah aku katakan, percaya pada dirimu sendiri." Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura. "Meski tertatih, aku akan membantumu hingga lancar berjalan."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

"Ayo, kita beri kejutan pada mereka."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, Naruto, kapan kamu akan menikahi Hinata?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Ino, Naruto yang sedang memakan ramennya menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Mungkin setelah aku mendapatkan pekerjaan." Naruto mencoba berfikir. "Meski Hinata tidak akan mati jika aku memberinya makan berlian sekalipun. Tetapi aku ingin memiliki penghasilan sendiri dan menikahinya."

"Sejak kapan berandalan sepertimu bisa bicara bijak seperti itu?" sindir Kiba.

"Kau mau cari mati-ttebayou?!"

"Kau tidak berubah, Naruto, Kiba."

Suara tawa menggema di restauran. Tepat tiga tahun setelah kelulusan mereka, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk reuni. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada.

"Tapi, sepertinya Hinata sangat bahagia bersamamu," ucap Chouji.

"Tentu saja-ttebayou. Aku sangat mencintainya."

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu dan menggenggam tangan Naruto. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini dan tidak akan pingsan lagi seperti saat di bianglala. Siapa yang sangka pingsannya Hinata malah membongkar kedok mereka yang sedang menguntit karena panik melihat Naruto muncul bersama Hinata yang pingsan.

Dan Naruto mendapat ceramah tujuh hari tujuh malam dari Neji karena membuat adiknya pingsan.

"Hn."

Mereka menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar aksen khas milik Uchiha. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat Sakura berjalan bersama Sasuke.

"Sakura? Kemana tongkatmu?" tanya Ino terkejut.

"Dia sudah bisa berjalan." Sasuke merangkul bahu Sakura lembut. "Hanya butuh latihan dan semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Hahaha.. kau hebat, Teme." Naruto tersenyum. "Ayo duduklah disini."

Naruto tidak pernah kesepian lagi. Semuanya sudah berakhir dengan bahagia. Dia mencintai Hinata dan begitu pula Sasuke, menikahi Sakura dan akan mendapatkan seorang bayi dalam waktu dekat.

Naruto senang melihat senyuman bahagia teman-temannya. Dia bersyukur dipertemukan dengan teman-teman yang tulus menjadi sahabatnya.

"Naruto, jangan melamun!"

Semuanya berakhir dengan bahagia. Dan cinta yang sejati datang kepada mereka semua.

Dan pelajaran yang mereka dapat.

Sahabat tidak akan pernah pudar. Selamanya mereka akan seperti ini. Selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Hahaha.. gak nyangka kalau ini chap terakhir yak.. *nangis *pasangbacksoundDiver Terima kasih banyak buat yang ngedukung fict ini maupun yang tidak mendukung fict ini. pokoknya, Fict ini dipersembahkan untuk kalian semua!**

 **Etto, gak tau harus ngomong apa dan berharap ini memuaskan. Maap kalo ada yang ngegantung TTvTT dan dilarang protes kalo gak memuaskan, silahkan dilanjutkan di imajinasi kalian masing-masing ya.. wkkwkwkw..**

 **Adakah disini yang ngefans sama Naoe Tsuyoshi? Gila, itu orang ganteng banget :3 imajinasiku semakin liar kalau menyangkut Tsuyopon :3 *abaikan curahatan gaje ini***

 **Buat Fiz, Hai Fiz! Fict yang kamu tunggu udah tamat lho, :D pokoknya tetap semangat menulis, aku akan selalu menunggu karyamu!**

 **Dan buat semuanya, tetap semangat ya! Saku sayang kalian! Dan maap kalo gabisa bales review kalian satu-satu, tapi percaya deh. Terkadang Saku suka senyum-senyum sendiri baca review kalian wkwkwkwkwk...**

 **Special's thank's to :**

 **Rastafaras Uchiha, Yencherry, Guest, Zarachan, Syahidah973, Mantika Mochi, Saki, IndigoRasengan23, Cadis E Raizel, Ayuua, Suket Alang Alang, Liana Na, Avery Emmeline, Sitieneng4, Kirara967, Jamurlumutan462, Yoriko Yokochidan, Angels0410, A Panda-chan, LORDmarionettespieler, Armimey**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasta! Sampai ketemu di fict lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
